


green face, is it jealousy or envy?

by bokeae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Humor, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, also the girl is just there to develop kagehina, also they're second years, and kageyama is kinda dumb about the situation until he starts liking hinata, bc it is, did i emntion this is kagehina, heavy makeout session later bc im deprived, hinata is bad at decision making, hinata is just a sweet romantic, hinata likes this girl who likes kageyama, idk what this is, kageyama is bad at feelings, kageyama is cool but lowkey awkward inside, kageyama lowkey pines, then he becomes extra dumb, theyre both oblivious lowkey, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokeae/pseuds/bokeae
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has changed his relationship status to: it's complicatedIn which Hinata's love life is a mess and Kageyama wonders why he has to suffer with him.





	1. leave-

**Author's Note:**

> :))))) idk what this is help

He was probably jealous.

Why else would he glare so much?

Hinata could feel his gaze pricking the back of his neck. Yacchan would tell him it was his resting face, _don’t worry Hinata…_

But Hinata knew.

He knew Kageyama, that stupid son of a bitch, was out to get him.

Hinata whipped around, glaring right back- only to find Kageyama staring elsewhere, had been staring elsewhere the whole time, he wasn’t nearly as invested in their rivalry as Hinata.

Those sitting in front of Kageyama caught Hinata’s rather ferocious gaze and they yelped, their eyes flitting between Hinata and those behind them, wondering who Hinata was regarding with such a glare.

Hinata’s gaze rested on the confusion in front of Kageyama- causing even more disruption.

“He’s hot right?” came a sigh and Hinata jolted from his seat and whipped around.

“He- who-”

It was Ito-san, a foreign exchange student in her second year like Hinata. She was perhaps the _hottest_  second year in the school- aside from Kageyama and Hinata wondered who was calculating this opinion- because they clearly had a bad taste in men.

Her French descent captivated the whole year and for around three weeks, they would crowd her seat asking about croissants and whatnot. They had problems pronouncing her given name, Adele- they would roll the L into R’s and she would laugh it off. It was cool, yes, but her seat was parallel to Hinata’s and every lunch he would have at least three asses waving near his face with Kageyama snickering from the back.

Her popularity had justice to it- she was incredibly beautiful. Her skin was as clear as the lakes found in the depths of clustered forests and her eyes were large, carrying a sense of alluring innocence to them.

She wasn’t innocent. Not at all.

As students drifted back to their seats, she would turn to Hinata, her shy humour turning into filthy jokes. It was too much for Hinata, a boy who was unaware of the concept of porn, to handle. It would take him ages to really get the jokes and his ears would flush crimson and his next words would fall out of his mouth in stammers. She would laugh and Hinata wondered if his reaction was the true punchline.

Sometimes he really wouldn’t get it and he’d ask Noya-san later, during volleyball practice and Kageyama would click his tongue from the distance, rolling his eyes, glaring at him with eyes of a _superior being._

“Fucking idiot,” Kageyama had said with such sincerity that it had made Hinata shrink back and stutter in defense.

“I-I was kidding, I know what edging is, I was just testing Noya! And I wasn’t even talking to you. So go away!”

Still, there was something thrilling about her personality. The way she would whisper words she really shouldn’t be whispering, the way her hushed words would send shivers up his spine. Her knowing smirks would render him speechless, eyes wide and neck just as flushed as his face.

The point is, he had a crush on Adele Ito- a girl who once brought a vibrator shaped as lipstick to school because she could.

He would’ve confessed- no problem, he was as bold as he was short but she was far out his league. She had boys by their ties every week- sometimes two. She would entrust him with her dirty secrets about two-timing third year twins and he would gasp, morally challenged.

It made her... _hotter_ , he supposed. There were other problems, of course- she preferred guys taller than her, she liked blue eyes, she liked a challenge-

Ito slammed her fist against the desktop and he blinked thrice, snapping out of his thoughts.

“The fuck were you thinking about?” She asked and Hinata shook his head slowly, his blush returning. She prodded at his red cheeks and grinned.

“Bet you were thinking about me, huh? Bent over and needy, ah, Hinata-kuuuun! You’re so crude!”

“Says you! And I wasn’t thinking about that, no way!”

“Bet you’re thinking about it now.”

Hinata paused.

“Well, now that you said it-”

She slapped his shoulder lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, lips against the shell of his ear. She told him she was wearing red panties and Hinata swatted her away.

“I don’t need to know that!” He yelled. Still, he blushed and she laughed.

“Anyways, Kageyama’s hot right?”

She flipped around so their backs were aligned. She rested her elbows on both of his shoulders and flicked her gaze on Kageyama.

Another issue- the most obvious issue was her crush on Kageyama fucking Tobio- Hinata’s sworn enemy.

“No! He’s an ugly idiot who cares only about himself, believe me Ito-chan, I’m forced to bear his company for 2 hours everyday!”

“He’s soooo pretty, oh my God, look at his arms~” She tilted her head back so it rested atop Hinata’s. The ends of her words slurred into moans and Hinata tried to jolt away.

Hinata pouted, “I have arms, mine are better.”

She twirled around and prodded at his forearm, “he’s in the volleyball club, Shouyou, that automatically means his arms are delicious.”

Hinata winced at the wording, “ _I’m_  in the club.”

She finally looked at him and then at his arms, “you’re one of the managers right?”

Hinata clenched his fists around his hair. She was hot, yes- but she was a horrible listener. She talked more than she listened and half of Hinata’s recounts about Noya’s “upgraded rolling thunder” went through one ear and out the other. Her eyes would always flicker to the thighs of students in front of them during his recounts and he tried his best not to care too much.

It wasn’t the worst flaw, but it made Hinata’s clench his jaw, his stories fading as she took over the conversation with her own fantasies.

“I’m a player, Ito-chan! I’m a middle blo-”

“Ah, Kageyama’s getting up, you think he’d say hi to me today? Oh who cares- _h_ _i Kageyama-kuuuun!”_ And she was off, skipping to meet Kageyama by the bin.

Hinata seethed in his seat, his nails pressing crescent moons against his palm. Who did Kageyama think he was? He had girls confessing two times a week, he had the most chocolates on Valentines Day and he had the nerve to eat it when only Hinata was around.

Kageyama looked disinterested for the first five seconds, his eyes flickered to Hinata and the steam trailing out of his flared nostrils and suddenly he was leaning against the wall as Ito ran her fingers up his arm, squeezing his biceps.

With a growl, Hinata rushed to push in between them, only to crash straight into the plastic bin sitting between the two.

He stood up straight, despite his clumsy attempt and Kageyama glared down at him, amusement showing in his slight smirk.

“You know we have a test, Bakageyama, have you revised? No? Of course not, you’re too busy flirting- you think Ukai-san is gonna let you play if you fail like last year? Huh? Y-”

“Oh my God, shut the fuck up, get lost, idiot.”

Kageyama pushed Hinata away with excessive force and he stumbled back. Ito grabbed him by the tie before he could fall back.

“Are we a wittle jeawous?” She mocked, grinning and he swatted her hand away.

He was, despite his protests against the mere idea of jealousy. He was quivering from envy- Kageyama had her entire attention just by _breathing_ while Hinata had to poke her away from her gazes and even then she was half zoned out.

Kageyama smirked once more, leaning in closer to Ito, his eyes still trained on Hinata through his bangs.

It pissed Hinata off.

Kageyama would feign indifference around the subject of romance until Hinata was within earshot- he would talk about Ito-chan’s tits in a voice so sarcastic it made Hinata seethe until his head caught a migraine.

He knew Kageyama had no feelings for the risqué girl- Hinata was convinced he was a robot, his emotions were as stilted as his words.

Plus he had overheard Noya asking Kageyama questions about Ito as they walked to Ukai-san’s store. Hinata had been talking rather excitedly with Yamaguchi about absolutely nothing until he had heard Noya’s unabashed inquiries.

“Ito-san. Smash or pass. Wait that’s stupid, let’s go with Hitoka-”

“Pass,” Kageyama waved off.

“On Hitoka?”

“On Ito-san. I’d pass Yacchan as well, because we’re friends and it’s weird.”

“No, you passing Ito-san is weird! She’s, like, so hot! And into you!”

“She’s too noisy. I hate noisy people.”

He glanced at Hinata who caught his eye in that second. He stepped forward, asking if Kageyama wanted to fight with excessive anger in his eyes.

The bell struck for the last time that day and Hinata pouted to himself. Kageyama wasn’t good enough for Ito- or anyone, actually- the damn setter didn’t even care about her.

She probably didn’t make his heart thump right through his chest.

Ito ran towards Hinata, slamming a hand against his back with as much force as she could physically muster. He slowed down without flinching and she sighed.

“I’m gonna confess today~” she sang.

“What!” Hinata whirled around to stare at her, “to who?”

“Kageyama, who else?”

“Why? He doesn’t care about you,” he said bluntly and she rolled her eyes, still grinning.

“Says the same person who said he’s ugly,” she swung an arm around his shoulder and Hinata frowned.

“He is!”

“So how should I confess? Should I be all cute and shy? Does he like that- or should I be bold?”

“Neither, don’t confess-”

“Bold it is!”

He bid her farewell and rushed to the clubroom, treating her words lightly. She always talked about confessing- but it was something she never acted upon.

But as Hinata stripped off his uniform, he could hear Tanaka whistling.

“Rat bastard,” he said, chuckling as he came back inside the clubroom.

“What?” Noya asked.

“That damn Kageyama is getting confessed to by Ito-san,” he declared, grinning, “honestly, how does it do it, he has a personality of-”

Hinata ran out of the room, his uniform unbuttoned.

He stared at the distance, at Ito’s foot sliding up Kageyama’s leg, at the shy tilt of her head-

Hinata ran down the stairs, ready to run between them and shield Ito.

He stopped behind a bush instead. He was impulsive yes, but he couldn’t help but think about what he could say that would boost his charm but also take down Kageyama’s reputation.

He wasn’t smart enough to come up with anything in the span of 2 seconds so he buttoned up his shirt and listened in.

“Soooo, I got free tickets to that horror movie- you know what I’m talking about- wanna go out with me?”

Hinata prayed quietly before stepping out and answering before Kageyama could say anything.

“You guys are going to see ‘Cannibal’? Ito, you know I’ve been wanting to watch it!” He slid in and both Kageyama and Ito glared at him.

“What are you doing here, Shouyou?” she asked through a smile that clearly meant death. He bit his tongue, he could see the angry twitch under her eye.

“Uh, um- came to get Kageyama. Yamaguchi has questions about serves, by the way, you’re good at them...I guess, so show him the techniques, ok Kageyama-kun?” Hinata said, turning his excuse into a condescending statement as he peered up at Kageyama, his head tilted.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, speaking to me so casually?” Kageyama growled, grabbing Hinata’s head and the redhead swore he saw Ito shiver while pressing her thighs together. He frowned, it was probably the cold wafting between her bare legs.

Kageyama turned to Ito, “you should watch the movie with this idiot, I don’t care for horror-”

“No!” she yelped, “I wanna go with you- no offence Shouyou- but it’ll be fun! Come on, think about it, the two of us...watching scary movies...alone-”

“There will be other people, so you won’t be completely alone,” Hinata interjected and Ito shoved his face away.

“Saturday. 12. Don’t be late,” Kageyama said after a few seconds of quiet deliberation. He walked past Hinata, purposely bumping shoulders together so Hinata would fumble back.

As Kageyama began his search for Yamaguchi, Ito squealed, jumping up and down, her skirt flowing up.

Hinata looked away and he wondered what it would feel like, wearing such a short skirt.

“Even your dumb meddling didn’t work, it was meant to be!” she said, clasping her hands together dreamily, “he’s gonna look so hot in casual clothes- what do you think he’ll wear? Oh my God, imagine him in a leather jacket, I’m wet alrea-”

“Ok, no, shh, let’s not talk about that.”

She shrugged and that was that.

It took a burnt dinner, three adequate back massages and one foot rub to convince Hinata’s mother to let him go to the shopping centre on Saturday.

As Hinata slid on his shoes, his mother did the same. Hinata stared at her bag and the neon pink earphones trailing out.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“With you, of course. Come on, hurry up.”

“Mum, no,” Hinata inhaled sharply, “I thought I was going by myself.”

His mother simply glared and he stumbled over himself trying to tie his shoes faster.

Luck seemed to be on his side. They roamed through the centre, his mother stopping at every display window to look at the many shirts and bags and Hinata tracked the passing civilians.

He pulled at Natsu’s hand, trying to steer her away from the toy stores looming out of reach. Just as he berated her, his eyes fell upon his victims.

Kageyama stood by the side of the arcade, ripped jeans and all. Ito stood next to him with a multitude of chained belts hanging over fishnets.

They looked like a couple out of a magazine and it made Hinata’s stomach churn with distaste.

Hinata’s mother followed his gaze and she grinned.

“Your friends? Well go on, say hi.”

He dropped Natsu’s hand and jogged over to the slightly (very, actually) intimidating couple.

“Hey! Didn’t expect to find you both here! Wow!”

Hinata felt incredibly tiny next to both. Kageyama towered over him with his model-like fashion sense and Ito glared at him with annoyance and...slight amusement.

Hinata stared at himself. His faded blue jeans were rolled up along the ankles, too long for his height and his worn, greying sweater rested around his shoulders. He had seen Tsukishima tuck the front of his sweater into his pants- Hinata had teased him about it because he had no other things to pick on- but he had looked pretty cool. Hinata copied his style, hoping it looked decent with his oversized pants.

“Why the fuck- you’re so desperate,” Kageyama sighed and Hinata brought out his fists in defence.

“Say that to my face!”

“I did, dumbass.”

“I’ll fight you!”

Ito grabbed his shoulder and offered a smile that lacked warmth.

“So you guys are watching ‘Cannibal’ huh?” he asked and his mother stepped in with Natsu hiding behind her knees.

She grinned at them both and Hinata whispered his damnations.

“Go away,” he said, voice hushed but still loud.

Though by the end, he was grateful. His mother had asked if Hinata wanted to join them instead of shop mindlessly and both Ito and Kageyama agreed, out of sheer politeness.

Hinata fist pumped mentally as they were ushered into the movie theatre.

Before Kageyama and Ito could sit together, Hinata wedged himself into the middle seat.

“I don’t want no funny business, you keep your hands off sweet Ito!” he whispered to Kageyama angrily. Kageyama pushed his face away, muttering he didn’t care enough to touch her.

Hinata looked at Ito, who glared at him.

“Who do you think you are? Ruining my date?”

“You’re trying to date the wrong guy! It was ruined from the start!” He insisted, keeping his voice low.

She didn’t respond and he worried his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Are you actually mad?” He asked. She looked at him again and assessed his face in the low lighting.

“I genuinely can’t get mad at you, you’re too cute,” she said and he grinned.

“Damn right I am!” and she pinched his dumb cheeks.

Hinata had forgotten horror was a genre he was banned from watching and by the first five minutes, his face was already as pale as the deceased shown on the screen. He looked to Ito, she was practically on the edge of her seat, anticipating the jumpscare with a twisted sense of glee. He looked over at Kageyama who was leaning on the armrest furthest away from Hinata, his expression showing nothing but pure boredom.

Hinata stared at the screen, almost challenging the movie. He grabbed his bucket of popcorn, trying to will his trembles to cease.

He squeaked when an obvious jumpscare flew around the corner. From his fright, he tossed up the popcorn and the kernels rained over his jeans. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kageyama roll his eyes. Ito giggled, looking at him. With a wink, she slid her hand up his thigh slowly before grabbing a few stray kernels to pop into her mouth.

Through the middle, Kageyama had shifted nearer Hinata who had to keep his eyes closed for the majority.

Ideally, he would’ve used this opportunity to cling onto Ito but his brain was pumping too much panic, too much slurred thoughts of paranormal monsters and red-

A scream filled the air and Hinata threw up the bucket, the remaining bits showered down on the floor and he clung onto Kageyama’s arm, his closed eyes seeing nothing but white.

He smothered his face into Kageyama’s shoulder- forgetting how to breathe before he dove in. Kageyama smelled...weirdly nice. Like rich cologne and peak masculinity.

Kageyama shoved his head away, his palm digging into his nose painfully.

“Get the fuck off me, idiot,” he hissed and Hinata let meaningless apologies tumble out of his lips.

Kageyama shifted away and Hinata trembled silently.

Ito placed a hand against his thigh- which did nothing except cause his heart to flame up in his mouth.

Hinata felt boneless the second they stepped out of the theatre. Ito bought him a soft drink, hoping it would do something at least. As soon as his initial shock wore off, he gushed about the story, talking about how horrid the plot was, how gruesome it was-

“Let’s go get lunch!” Ito interrupted and Hinata held in his opinions once again.

This time, Hinata couldn’t forcibly sit between the two and he watched Kageyama slide his arm around her neck as they talked about whatever the fuck hot people talk about. Ito seemed to be completely enraptured by Kageyama’s attention, she had learnt to tune Hinata out but Kageyama kept glancing at Hinata as if trying to make sure Hinata was noticing everything he did to Ito.

Hinata bristled in his seat, seething quietly and he slammed his fist down. The wooden table top made a small thump and he clenched his jaw in pain. It got their attention at least and he whined.

“You two aren’t even eating!”

“Oh excuse us,” Ito said, wielding indifference like a weapon, “don’t expect to be getting attention from us, you’re the one who crashed our date. Get ready to be a third wheel.”

Hinata only pouted and his anger spiked up when Kageyama fed Ito a stray fry.

Hinata locked eyes with Kageyama, scowling. Kageyama returned a different scowl, a scowl made strictly for challenges and Hinata tilted his head up, readily accepting the weird challenge.

Kageyama fed her fries and dumb conversations about volleyball and Hinata frowned once more. She listened to his words, hanging onto every low syllable and Hinata stared, mouth gaping open.

“What kind of privilege…” he muttered under his breath and he recounted the times Ito would brush off Hinata the second he would mention volleyball.

He picked a topic she was surely interested in and eventually, he won over her attention. Kageyama scowled as Hinata laughed with her, both of their eyes flickering over each other in a silent fight.

Suddenly she flinched before lying back in comfort. She passed Kageyama a look made of smirks and half winks and Hinata ducked his head down to see Kageyama’s hand on her knee.

He stabbed at her foot until they were part of an intense game of footsies and Kageyama sighed.

Hinata smirked, tilting his head and wondering if Kageyama had given up. Kageyama rolled his eyes and lightly grabbed her chin, urging her to look at him. Hinata almost yelled at him- that was so unfair.

He started talking about volleyball and Hinata snorted into his hand, wondering if that was the only thing he could talk about.

Without meaning to, Hinata joined in the one-sided conversation.

“But did you see #5? He was _flying_  in the third set. _Flying!_ Plus he’s like, super tall so his whole body was over the freaking net-”

“Listen, #5 was great and all but #17 is the best middle blocker so far in the National team,” Kageyama said, waving a french fry at him.

“Ehhh, I guess, #2 was a cool middle blocker as well though-”

“In what world?! He was just jumping everywhere for no reason! He didn’t block that many balls even-”

“His jump is super high!”

“So? Technique matters, dumbass, this is why you’ll always suck.”

Hinata stood up, brows furrowing down.

“I don’t suck!”

“Ok, maybe not all the time- but most of the time.”

“Oi! Wait, you think I don’t suck sometimes?” Hinata asked, sitting back down.

“No.”

“Then what do I do when I’m not sucking?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “being somewhat adequate.”

Hinata clasped his hands together, sarcasm present in his smile, “that’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me.”

“Yeah well, don’t get used to it.”

Hinata finally looked at Ito who was looking at her nails, looking bored out of her mind and he looked at his watch. He bit his tongue with wide eyes, he had been talking about volleyball with Kageyama for at least thirty five minutes.

“Ito-chan! Do you wanna go somewhere?”

“Yes, there’s this cool store I’ve been meaning to go to.”

“Yeah? Let’s go!”

It was a lingerie store and both the boys were scarlet already.

“Well? Let’s go in,” Ito ordered and Hinata followed. Kageyama stayed out.

“You’re not coming in?” Hinata asked.

“Like hell I’m going inside.”

“But...won’t you look suspicious hanging outside the store? Plus you look like a scary asshole so it’s...worse, y’know?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kageyama swatted his shoulder but he followed Hinata in.

Ito, of course, wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest. Eventually, the red in Hinata’s cheeks simmered down and he picked up a lacy bra and held it against his chest.

“How do I look?”

Ito giggled and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Disgusting,” and Hinata scowled.

“You have no sense of humour!”

“Neither do you?” Kageyama clicked his tongue, “you think that’s funny?”

“Ito laughed so…” Hinata blew a short raspberry in Kageyama’s direction.

They followed Ito around, feeling too awkward to be left alone. Hinata grabbed another bra- red in colour and without warning, he held it against Kageyama’s chest.

“Hmm, not your style- you don't suit red.” Kageyama swatted his hand away and aimed to grab his head. Hinata dodged but it was all too much commotion for such a narrow shop with mannequins next to every path.

Kageyama chased Hinata, who ran holding the bra and Ito laughed hysterically at the crude stupidity.

Inevitably, they knocked down a couple of displays and Hinata drew a hand to his mouth. Kageyama kept his head bowed, they both had the decency to look ashamed.

They weren’t kicked out, but women with greying hair glared at them while holding garters and Hinata felt shamed enough to leave with Kageyama in tow.

Eventually, as they traipsed through the centre, Ito fell in line with Kageyama and she looped her arm around his, holding him close. Hinata watched from her side, scowling while thinking of ways to break them apart.

He looked at Kageyama, at how he would disregard her words. He grumbled out a few “yeah’s” and “hmm’s” and his eyes stayed heavy lidded from boredom. He shook her arm away and Hinata raised an eyebrow and turned away, pretending he didn’t see anything. The next time the two boys made eye contact, Kageyama drew her close and Hinata seethed.

Kageyama really didn’t care for any of this, he was just as indifferent to her as he was to him- and they were blood sworn enemies. Hinata scowled, the asshole was doing this just to piss him off-

God, he hated Kageyama.

He was an asshole, he was mean, he was an _asshole_ and Hinata wondered out loud once more-

“Why do you like him?!” He asked, his voice rising three pitches higher.

Ito only winked, “jealous?”

Hinata gulped down air.

The week passed in the same manner. Ito clung onto Kageyama at any given opportunity, claiming his half-hearted attention. He shook her off, answering in only the language of grunts until Hinata realised where Ito was. Kageyama only seemed to perk up when Hinata crashed through, jumping on Kageyama’s desk to separate them-

Suddenly Kageyama’s hand was resting atop Ito’s and they seemed closer.

Hinata slammed a hand on Kageyama face, shoving him back- except there was too much force in his wrist and Kageyama flew back, his chair clattering under him.

He stood up abruptly, almost knocking Ito off the desk and Hinata raised his hands up, as an apology and an invitation to fight.

They flew through the busy classroom, knocking over stationary desks and classmates who lacked reflexes. It was a fight in the form of a chase and Hinata was destined to lose, he was too preoccupied in the verbal fight that was attached.

He ended up on the floor and Kageyama pinned him down, knees pinching into Hinata’s thighs and his hands around the redhead’s wrists. Hinata squealed, his thighs screaming in pain- but his yelps were ignored and Kageyama leaned in close, hissing threats that normally would make his blood run cold.

He was too focused on Kageyama’s knees digging painfully into his thigh.

“It- it hurts- get off!”

“Not until you leave me alone!”

“ _You_  leave _me_  alone! Get off!”

Lunch had ended a minute ago and the classroom door slammed open, their teacher glaring holes into their heads.

Kageyama eased off and Hinata quickly recoiled, pressing his hands on his knees.

She roared at them, telling them to get to their seats and Hinata gulped, his eyes wide. He stood up, only to fall back down, his thighs throbbing painfully.

Kageyama didn’t even have the decency to look sorry and Hinata stuck his tongue out.

Ito was flushed red from laughing. She told Hinata he was probably the funniest guy in school and he stared at him with a sense of adoration in her eyes.

It made Hinata’s heart bloom and wilt in the same breath.

It was the same look he gave his own sister.

Hinata smiled back, his grin lacking any heart.

Strangely, this push and pull between Kageyama and he brought them closer- in a bad way of course.

They were usually the first people to be present for class and they would wait outside, their breaths laboured from their mutual race.

“18- 15. I’m winning,” Kageyama breathed and Hinata scowled.

Ito showed up, one hand waving at Kageyama and the other waving at Hinata and both the boys ran to the door, lunging for the door knob. Neither of them won and they squabbled aimlessly. Kageyama stuck his foot under Hinata’s and Hinata elbowed his nose, trying to pry open the door for Ito while maintaining a contest.

Ito slapped both of them on the shoulders and they backed off. She grinned before opening the door herself.

“We look like idiots now,” Hinata muttered.

“‘We’? Bitch, just you, I always look cool.”

Hinata glared at him and pulled at his own hair, “you’re confident for all the wrong reasons, stupid.”

Sometimes, just to really put Hinata in a bad mood, Kageyama would push him out of the way when he was having a one-on-one conversation with Ito. Hinata would glare as Kageyama took over his rare time with her, talking about the weather and lunch.

Hinata would try to shove him back, except Kageyama was always ready and he had always been stronger.

So he stayed still like a wall as Hinata tried to push. Sometimes Kageyama would nudge slightly on purpose so Hinata would slip, caught off guard by the sudden move. Ito would laugh, calling Hinata funny once more and Kageyama would laugh dryly as well, his mouth moving yet his eyes screaming _“dumbass loser, you’re a midget who deserves to die-”_

“Ok Hinata, I’m sure Kageyama-kun didn’t actually say that,” Yamaguchi assured, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“He did! Not verbally but with his _eyes_. You know eyes don’t lie so-”

Yamaguchi interrupted with a laugh, “ah you’re cute Hinata. What are you doing staring so deeply into Kageyama’s eyes? Do you _like_ him?”

It was a joke, of course it was, still, Hinata chose to get offended and he smacked Yamaguchi’s shoulder fifteen times to convey his disgust.

Kageyama passed them quickly, his presence left a breeze of ice and both Hinata and Yamaguchi froze.

“Do you think he heard?” Hinata asked in a whisper- which was still just as loud as his normal voice.

“Yes.”

“Why do you do this to me?!”

“Because you’re fun to tease,” Yamaguchi said, touching Hinata’s nose and walking away with a laugh. Hinata wondered when he had changed into an evil being.

Still, Hinata liked to believe he had the upper hand sometimes- especially with conversations. Unlike Kageyama, he wasn’t an awkward, emo asshole so conversations between Ito and he flowed as smoothly as rivers.

Until Kageyama would interrupt of course.

 

Assignments were soon flooding in from different subjects and Hinata started complaining about how much harder Japanese Literature was in his second year.

“Well, what do you expect?” Yamaguchi asked, serving calmly while Hinata dove to catch the ball.

English was the one subject he was the worst at. It was also the only subject that required teamwork in their assigned assessment.

Perhaps Otosaka-sensei's grudge against Hinata caused her to pair him with Kageyama of all people.

Hinata cursed at her under his breath, before apologising mentally. He didn’t blame her for her spite, he was constantly disrupting the class with his meaningless fights with Kageyama.

The both stood up to grab their shared assignment. Hinata locked eyes with Kageyama and soon they were jolting out into the aisle, running to be the first.

Kageyama knocked Hinata over and grabbed the sheet before bowing calmly at Otosaka-sensei. He stared at Hinata who was clutching his head in pain.

He stepped over Hinata to return to his seat, not pausing to help him up and Hinata cursed him loudly without pausing for an internal apology.

Hinata sat down in his seat and Ito grinned at him.

“Shouyou, when you guys meet up, call me, yeah?” And she batted her lashes, smirk still pulling at her face.

Hinata really couldn’t say no.

It took awhile for Kageyama and he to meet up. Pride stood in their way, along with stubbornness. Hinata had sucked it up a couple of times to ask Kageyama to come to his house, except seeing Kageyama’s face inspired him to fight and he ended up with three bruises along his waist and an unanswered request.

The due date was drawing closer and Kageyama served a ball right into the back of Hinata’s oblivious head.

“What the fuck?!” Hinata yelled, whipping around to glare.

“Give me your address.”

Hinata fumbled in his spot, the pain bleeding past his skull was forgotten momentarily.

“What.”

“Give me your address, you deaf bitch, we have an assignment to do.”

There were too many retorts on the edge of Hinata’s tongue so he fumbled, jumbled slurs falling out of his mouth.

Kageyama gave him a look and Hinata blushed red from embarrassment.

He quietly gave his address and Kageyama walked away.

“I’ll write it down,” Hinata said, not sure if Kageyama understood or not.

One the day of Kageyama’s visit, Hinata’s hands were red from how much he nervously wrung them. Ito was coming as well- he pinpointed his anxiety to her existence but still he found himself wondering what Kageyama would say about his small house, the colours and useless knick knacks.

He looked at his clothes, wondering if he should wear what he normally wears at home or something a little more fancy.

The front door thundered with knocks and Hinata yelped, his dilemma left unsolved.

Kageyama was there, staring at the bushes by Hinata’s house.

“Hi,” Hinata said, suddenly breathless. Kageyama nodded in greeting and Hinata stepped aside, muttering, “come in.”

“Pardon the intrusion,” Kageyama said, eyes trailing over the framed pictures decorating the halls, his shoulders clenched together in tension. Hinata stared up at him. The quiet between them was so- so _awkward_  and Hinata itched to fight, itched to yell something as familiar as a curse. He kept his mouth closed, there was nothing to fight about- he had no reason to be petty.

“No one’s home, relax,” he said instead, the snap of his tongue turning into reassurance.

“How was I supposed to know?” yet his shoulders dropped down.

They sat in Hinata’s bedroom and Kageyama brought out his laptop. The same silence fell between them and Hinata wondered how he normally acted when the two weren’t fighting. They made eye contact as they waited and Hinata quickly looked away, blushing red. He thought back to all the times he had talked to Kageyama normally. All their calm conversations included a bystander and Hinata cursed under his breath, wondering if he would have to bear this tense awkwardness for the entire afternoon. Hinata looked at Kageyama again, waiting for an insult that might inspire a familiar fight but Kageyama stayed quiet, too awkward to start anything.

“By the way, Ito-chan is gonna come over as well,” Hinata said, trying to find something to say as they waited for Kageyama’s laptop to wait.

“What? Why?”

“I dunno, ‘cuz you’re here?” Hinata brought out his tablet and his English book, ready to take notes.

“I-”

“I didn’t want her here either you know? She’s gonna be all…” Hinata brought his hands together, not exactly sure how to verbalise what he meant, “...with you- which you don’t deserve by the way!”

Before Kageyama could say anything, there was a series of knocks on the front door. Hinata flew down and opened it in record time.

“Ito!” he exclaimed and she held up a peace sign.

“Is he here?”

Hinata stepped aside, frowning at her lack of greeting, “he’s upstairs.”

The afternoon was not as awkward as Hinata thought it would be but it was still uncomfortable on his behalf. Ito’s conversations were contagious, even though half her questions were aimed at Kageyama- Hinata joined and his giggles died when he realised no one was really listening to him.

Except maybe Kageyama, his eyes would flicker to Hinata when he would talk and laugh- but he didn’t really count.

By the afternoon, Ito was practically in Kageyama’s arms as Hinata spat crude insults at him. Kageyama wrapped an arm around her shoulders, just to piss Hinata off and Ito craned her neck.

“Tobiooo, come with me.” She grabbed him by the strings of his hoodie and dragged him off. She excused herself quickly and Hinata’s heart trembled in his ribs.

He stayed put, sitting in the silence by himself. He looked at his tablet. He hadn’t had the chance to click on Google and he looked at Kageyama’s screen. He had a document opened and he had done more work than Hinata in the span of 2 hours. He had managed to write the title and ‘the.’

Hinata sighed, it had been almost five minutes and they still weren’t back. Hinata nimbly climbed down the stairs, listening for their hushed whispers.

He found them in the kitchen, Ito had pushed Kageyama up against the counter and she was leaning up-

Hinata hid behind the corner, his back flat against the wall as he listened to the murmurs of Kageyama taking away his first love-

“Uh,” he heard Kageyama say, “Hinata’s waiting. Upstairs.”

“Who cares, come on, we’re in the middle of a conversation-”

“I care, we have an assignment to do, no, get off me-”

“Ah, I see how it is, you’re playing hard to get-”

“No-”

Their voices sounded closer and Hinata ran to the stairs and bolted up. He could feel his pulse behind his eyes and he stared down at his notebooks, willing his breathing to fall into a steady pattern.

They came back up in a few seconds and the afternoon carried on as it did. Except had Kageyama stopped caring about the unofficial competition with Hinata. His expression seemed irritated and he had moved away from Ito.

Abruptly, he stood up, almost knocking off the laptop from his lap and completely knocking Ito to the floor.

He helped her up immediately before glaring at Hinata.

“I have to talk to you.”

“Huh?” Kageyama grabbed the back of his collar and heaved him through the floor. Hinata slapped at his wrist and got up shakily. Kageyama led him to the kitchen and Hinata glared at him.

“Are you hungry? Why’d you have to be so intense about it? I can make a sandwich-”

“Get her out of here,” Kageyama interrupted.

“What?”

“We haven’t done shit, she’s so distracting and you’ve been more focused on talking to her than doing the actual assignment. She needs to go.”

Hinata threw up his hands, Kageyama had a point but rejection was not Hinata’s strong point.

“I- I can’t just tell her to leave,” Hinata whispered, suddenly aware of how loud his voice is.

“Why the fuck not?”

“‘Cuz it’s rude! And I’m not mean, I can’t be _mean_.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “you can’t be a nice idiot all the time-”

“I’d rather be a nice idiot than a mean jerk like you!”

Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose, “this is why you’re gonna die a virgin.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah I said it, listen, there’s one clear difference between us,” Kageyama said, leaning in dangerously, “you’re a pushover and I’m not. This is why you can’t get girls and this is why you’re always gonna be benched when we play in matches.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and he took a step back. He hit the counter and he gripped the edge.

“Those are two different situations, Kageyama- and you’re wrong!”

“Am I really?”

“Yeah, the reason you can get girls and I can’t is ‘cuz you’re hot and tall. And the reason I can’t play is because my techniques...need more work. I need to get better so I can get the chance to prove myself and stand on the cou-”

“Hold up,” Kageyama held up a hand to quieten Hinata, “you think I’m hot?”

Hinata blushed red, his lips quivering from his need to deny everything.

“No! No, no way! Objectively! I guess, girls say you are, it’s not my personal opinion, no way- you’re...” Hinata’s voice faded as Kageyama’s eyebrow raised mockingly. Hinata pinched the bridge of his nose, “a-anyway, what should I even say? To kick her out, I mean, I don’t wanna be too rude…”

Kageyama had looked away, the tips of his ears a slight red.

“I’ll do it so calm down.”

Hinata stared at him, eyes wide open.

It was a perfect situation, idealistically. Kageyama forcing Ito to leave would give her a bad impression of him, his brashness might sour his image in return making Hinata look like the nice guy who is totally dateable.

“Yeah, yeah, please!”

It didn’t go as he had envisioned.

Kageyama was blunt, “can you leave already? Hinata can’t concentrate and it’s due pretty soon.”

Hinata gaped at him, how dare he push the blame, “you can’t concentrate either!”

“But it’s mostly you getting distracted. To be honest, I can probably finish this assignment by myself but-”

“Liar, you’re dumb as shit, why do you think we’re in the same class?” Hinata continued and Ito giggled softly.

“Alright, alright, I was gonna go soon anyways, I have babysitting business- fuck, I’m late-” she grabbed her bag and swooped in to kiss Kageyama’s cheek. He stared at her, his flinch causing him to tumble back. She winked and ruffled Hinata’s hair on her way out.

Both the boys stared at each other, their eyes wide from the shock value. Hinata clambered after her, determined on seeing her off to the front door.

“Ok, let’s actually work, we have like a week left,” Kageyama said as Hinata sat back down.

“Right.”

They fell into a lapse of uncomfortable silence. A silence of trailing eyes over the other and snapping away from accidental eye contact.

Without a reason to fight, there was nothing for them to talk about. Hinata silently counted the things they had in common.

“The fuck are you doing with your hands?” Kageyama asked, breaking their silence a little too abruptly.

Hinata jolted and stared at his hand.

“Oh, ah- don’t act like you don’t use your fingers to count.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, looking back at his screen. Hinata looked elsewhere, assuming their five second conversation was over.

“What are you counting? This is English,” Kageyama tilted his head and Hinata paused.

“I’m counting everything we have in common,” he said. Kageyama looked at Hinata’s hands again and he stared at the one finger that he held up.

“Is the first point that we like volleyball?” Kageyama asked and Hinata held up another finger.

“No, the first is that we’re both boys.”

Kageyama furrowed his brows together, “we both failed Geography,” and Hinata sheepishly held up his third finger.

“We’re both in the same class, duh, how did I forget.”

“Dumbass, we’re also in the same school.”

“Right! And uh...we’re in the same club.”

“And country.”

“Yeah, yeah, and we both wanna win.”

“So we have eight things in common. So far.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama nodded, “wait, what the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

“Nothing, I was just...ok the assignment, right.”

Kageyama fell hungry soon and Hinata offered to make him a sandwich. Kageyama followed him down, for what reason, Hinata didn’t know.

But Kageyama was berating him for spreading margarine on the toasted bread.

“Ew, who eats that shit?”

“Me! It tastes nice.”

“Don’t put it on mine.”

Hinata looked at the three pieces of bread, all smeared in yellow.

“Um,” and Kageyama sighed. Hinata shrugged and moved onto the fourth slice, “maybe this might stop you from being so uptight, try new things.”

Kageyama gripped Hinata’s head, squeezing down until Hinata was yelping.

“Who’s uptight?” He growled and Hinata kicked his shin.

“I’m holding a knife! I can kill you!”

Kageyama let go anyways and started washing the tomatoes, tired of feeling useless.

“You won’t though. You’re too nice,” Kageyama said mockingly.

“Oi, don’t be jealous,” Hinata retorted, “just ‘cuz I’m a decent human being.”

Kageyama only snorted.

Their next silence was too short to be awkward, “why do you like her?” Kageyama asked and Hinata reeled, not ready for such an out of the blue inquiry.

“Huh? Ito-chan?” Hinata fumbled with his knife.

“Yeah. She’s...fucking weird.”

“I thought you liked her!” Hinata lied, his voice raising in pitches, eager to catch Kageyama’s hypocrisy-

“I never said that!”

“Your actions did! You’re always being... _y’know_  with her. Like touching her and- and leaning in.”

“Yeah, to piss you off, I thought you knew that!”

“What’s the point?” Hinata yelled.

“What’s the point of all the fights we have then?!” Kageyama shot back and Hinata fell quiet.

The kitchen simmered to silence and they stared at each other, their minds racing and their breathing coming out in heavy pants. Hinata went back to cutting the lettuce and Kageyama started cutting the tomatoes.

“To beat you,” Hinata said, refusing to end the conversation at such a vague point.

“Right. To beat each other,” Kageyama said, nodding, “I’m gonna give up.”

“With our fights?” Hinata asked, snapping his head up, his eyes searching through Kageyama’s in desperation.

It was a strange concept, to have a truce with Kageyama. He hated the idea, he wanted punches, the bruises and bitter pang in his heart-

“No, no, what, that’s weird. I mean with Ito. It’s weird to fight over her.”

“You’re realising that now?”

“No! It’s just- this is a dumb fight-”

“Yeah! And it’s clearly rigged. You have way more experience with girls and she already likes you.”

Kageyama grimaced, “that’s why I’m so over it, idiot, it’s not that fair and I don’t even like her. I think I’m leading her on…”

“You think?”

Kageyama spluttered, “I mean I am, I am and it’s...not- um, no-”

“Nice?”

“Don’t fucking interrupt me, I’ll cut you,” Kageyama threatened, “anyways, yeah.”

“Gee, you’re not as bad as I thought you were. You’re an asshole but you’re a self aware asshole at least. I think there’s hope for you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kageyama growled, “we should pick fights that has an equal chance of either of us winning. No advantages allowed.”

“Yeah. Alright,” Hinata smiled, looking up at Kageyama.

Kageyama looked away quickly.

“You never answered my question. Why do you like her?”

Hinata shrugged, “I dunno. She’s really bold and confident, I like bold and confident people.”

Kageyama made a weird face and nodded.

“What? What’s that face supposed to mean? You don’t like my reasons?”

“No, your reasons are fine. I was just thinking that you two wouldn’t look good together.”

“What the fuck are you so blunt for?” Hinata snapped, “no one asked you.”

Kageyama only shrugged, “just my opinion, relax.”

Their conversation simmered to their sandwiches and stupid challenges.

“I could eat this faster than you.”

“Dumbass.”  
They shoved their respective sandwiches in their mouth before they could make it to the dining table. Hinata had mayonnaise lining the bridge of his nose and Kageyama began choking violently.

Hinata spluttered in surprise, accidentally spraying Kageyama’s face with sodden pieces of bread.

He apologetically waved his hands and used all his might to hit Kageyama’s back.

Kageyama covered his mouth and spasmed for a while.

“I’m so sorry, oh my God, you didn’t even get to say bye to your parents before your death, I’m sorry I’m the last person you see before you go-”

Kageyama glared at him from under his bangs, his face red and eyes lined with tears.

Hinata could feel a yell bubbling out of Kageyama- but instead he...laughed.

He laughed and turned away, choking again on his distorted chortles.

He spat everything out in his hand which was gross and Hinata’s grimace turned into full blown laughter.

Kageyama’s shoulders quaked as he threw everything away in the bin and washed both his hands and face.

He choked on the water as well and Hinata laughed harder.

“Are you ok?” Hinata asked after a few more minutes of mindless giggling.

Kageyama cleared his throat and replied with a hoarse, “I’m fine.”

Hinata laughed again before punching Kageyama’s shoulder.

“You want another sandwich?”

“You got something else?” Kageyama asked and Hinata shrugged.

“Guess I got cake-”

“What kind?”

Fruit cake.

Kageyama gushed about it, told him how he loved fruit cake especially. Hinata rolled his eyes when Kageyama took a piece too big, for a plate too small.

Hinata settled on chips, too traumatised and they sat back into the floor, laptops growing dim in front of them.

Hinata chewed with his mouth open and after a few minutes Kageyama snapped.

“Fucking close your damn mouth when you chew.”

Hinata chewed even louder.

Kageyama glared at him and without breaking eye contact, he grabbed a handful of chips and shoved it in his mouth, trying it chew louder.

Hinata crawled closer to Kageyama, trying to chew closer to his ear but Kageyama dodged. He lunged at Hinata as well and Hinata yelped, not expecting Kageyama to attack with such ferocity.

Kageyama pinned Hinata down, crumbs raining down on Hinata.

“Ew!” He yelled, almost choking on the chips still in his mouth. He swallowed quickly and jammed his knee into Kageyama’s stomach, laughing through an apology. Kageyama clutched his stomach and fell to the side.

After a few tense seconds, he trained his glare on Hinata’s face and lunged for him once more, trapping Hinata’s legs under his knees.

Hinata’s screams turned into laughter and he paused.

“This is weird.”

“What?” Kageyama snapped, caught off guard by such a response.

“Well, aren’t we supposed to hate each other?” Hinata confronted.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m trying to hurt you, idiot.”

“But like...I’m not mad. Are you mad?” Hinata asked and Kageyama loosened his grip. Hinata slipped out quickly.

“Not really. That’s weird- this is weird.”

Without warning, Kageyama smacked Hinata upside his head and the sound resonated through the suddenly tranquil room.

“Ow! What the fuck!?” Hinata yelled, grabbing his own head in protection.

“I need to hurt you ‘cuz laughing with you is weird.”

They sat in silence once more, not exactly sure how to move on.

“Well, what do we do now? I’m not in the mood to hate you. Even though you suck,” Hinata said.

Kageyama shrugged, “I don’t feel like it either. And you suck the most so shut the fuck up.”

It was a meaningless retort and Hinata grunted in response.

Kageyama held out his pinky.

“Truce. For today only. Tomorrow I’m gonna fucking pummel you to the ground just because.”

Hinata stared at his pinky.

“Alright. Truce.”

They sat there with interlocked pinkies. It was silent as they sat staring at each other. It was a different type of silence- a silence that made Hinata feel weird _because_  he didn’t feel weird. The silence had no awkward energy, only quiet understanding.

“We should do our work.”

“Right, right.”

As the sun shifted into the evening, Hinata’s notebook was still empty and Kageyama had pressed nothing but ‘backspace.’

They were outside, trying to take a break from their assignment- a study session that only consisted of play fights and exploring different countries on Google maps.

Kageyama, for the majority tossed Hinata’s only volleyball up in the air.

“Wouldn’t it be more fun if you tossed to me?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama looked Hinata up and down.

Between their first day as first years and now, Kageyama had never tossed to Hinata- had never _considered_  tossing to Hinata. There was no need, he had reasoned, Hinata would always reside on the bench next to a couple first years- he had nothing except wasted potential and a high jump.

Plus, Hinata was bad company- he’d rather toss to someone at least likeable (for his tastes, at least).

But Kageyama sighed, spinning the ball along the tip of his finger. It wasn’t a real game, nor is this considered real practice.

So he shrugged and Hinata’s eyes widened, not expecting Kageyama to approve his request.

They played for a while. It was a shitty session- game wise. Hinata had poor timing, he either jumped too fast or jumped too slow from hesitation, he swung to high or too low-

Still, it was...fun.

Kageyama eventually berated Hinata, told him if he was so hesitant he’d end up warming the bench for all of his high school career-

“Trust me a little, yeah?”

“How?” Hinata asked, confused.

“Close your eyes, I don’t fucking know, but trust me.”

Perhaps it was a one time miracle but Hinata swiped the ball through his backyard in the speed of light.

Their movements slowed down and they stared at each other, their minds reeling yet their bodies growing sluggish with shock.

They both erupted into excited screams and they spent the rest of the sunset trying to recreate their temporary win.

Their short truce bled into the next day where they didn’t greet each other with a bitter insult.

Instead they stopped a few feet from each other, awkwardly nodding their heads.

Morning practise had strange tension that consisted of averted eyes and silence.

Fighting with genuine aggression didn’t feel right anymore.

Ito greeted Kageyama and Hinata slipped into his seat wincing slightly; he had kind of forgotten about Ito.

Still, he remained bitter when Ito would lean over Hinata’s seat to beckon Kageyama though- Kageyama seemed far more reserved than before.

He would avoid her, ignore her, pretend he was a studious student and Hinata couldn’t stop staring at him.

During class, Hinata yawned while the teacher scribbled down answers on the board. He leaned back, tipping his chair back enough for his head to rest on the pencil case of Akane behind him.

Akane giggled and aligned her hand with his outstretched fingers and he laughed too, almost choking on his yawn.

His eyes flickered to the side, accidentally veering to look at Kageyama who’s eyes were trained on him with tense concentration.

Hinata spluttered, caught off-guard by the intensity of his gaze and Kageyama looked away as well, his head whipping back to his books.

Hinata sat up straight, his ears red from the rush.

An afternoon later, Kageyama was standing stiff in the court, his fingers tapping against the ball he was holding.

Nishinoya ruffled Hinata’s hair, telling him to run slower if he wanted to catch his sets. He noticed Kageyama standing closer than usual and he frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Let me borrow Hinata,” he commanded and Hinata flinched.

“What, I’m not a book.”

Nishinoya gripped Hinata’s shoulders protectively, “what do you plan to do with Hinata?”

Kageyama glanced at the ground.

“I- I-”

“Yeah?” Hinata pushed, his eyes growing wider in anticipation.

“I wanna set to you.”

Hinata blinked a couple of time.

Slowly, a grin broke out and he nodded with a quiet, “let’s go.”

It confused the whole team greatly, they were stuck on bewilderment and fear. Even Tsukishima was quite clearly caught off-guard by the turn of events.They teetered around the two, trying to catch glimpses of their abnormal interactions. Nishinoya would interrogate Hinata, asking broad questions and Hinata would shrug and wonder himself how he ended on good terms with Kageyama of all people.

Their questions remained unanswered but the team still made a huge deal every time Kageyama would take Hinata from Nishinoya, or when Hinata would command Kageyama to toss to him.

Eventually, like every change, it settled between their differences and it became a harmonious regularity.

Despite their newfound tranquility, they fought with different passion. The fights were aggressive, yes, but sometimes Hinata would break character to giggle and Kageyama would soften his grip on Hinata’s hair.

“They’re so fucking weird,” Tanaka commented and no one disagreed.

Classes were less stressful nowadays. Hinata felt no need to comment on every little thing Kageyama did, loud enough for him to hear, yet soft enough to be considered a whisper.

Still, a spike of jealousy would crawl up his throat at the mere sight of Ito and Kageyama together. He would still clench his fists together when Ito would leave a conversation halfway just to bother Kageyama into a pliant listener.

Kageyama would glance over at Hinata, rolling his eyes, obvious enough for Hinata to notice but subtle enough to avoid Ito’s eyes.

“We never fucking finished our project,” Kageyama declared while grabbing Hinata by the elbow, stopping him in the halls.

“Oh yeah- fuck, it’s due in two days.”

“Wait for me after practice.”

They only managed to finish half before Hinata was talking.

Kageyama was naturally a quieter person, he talked when he needed to and kept his mouth shut when the conversation was veering off in a useless direction. Hinata called him dry and Kageyama responded by calling him a dumbass who did nothing but waste his breath.

Kageyama’s very own logic was thrown out the window when Hinata was involved.

Fighting is...useless, especially if it was not about volleyball but Kageyama couldn’t help but rise to the bait.

Without someone like Ito interrupting Hinata’s thought process, he rattled on and on, his pencil tapping against the table, emphasising his every syllable. Kageyama stayed quiet, his eyes trained on the laptop screen but his fingers frozen. Multitasking wasn’t his forte.

Hinata trailed off after a while, his story half finished.

Kageyama snapped his glare on him.

“What?” Hinata asked.

“Don’t ‘what’ me, as if you weren’t in the middle of a story, what the fuck happened next?”

“Oh!” Hinata said, slightly alarmed, “I didn’t know you were listening.”

“What the fuck?”

“You looked bored!”

“I'm not!”

“What, really?” Hinata asked, almost cutting Kageyama off. His tone changed into confirmation, into awe, into excitement.

Kageyama frowned. Hinata was making a big deal out of nothing.

“I mean, it wasn’t a bad story, I guess.”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled and he clung onto Kageyama’s shirt.

Kageyama fell back on the floor, confused by the force of the tackle and by Hinata’s sudden display of affection.

“Oi! The fuck are you doing!”

Hinata seemed equally surprised and he braced himself by placing his hands next to both sides of Kageyama’s head, so he was trapped under Hinata.

“Shit, I was just trying to grab your collar but I put too much force into it- wow, I’m so strong, I knocked you over.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, “you caught me off guard genius, if I was prepared I wouldn’t have fallen so easily.”  
Hinata only stuck out his tongue.

“Sure.”

“Why the fuck did you jump on me in the first place?”

“I-”

Hinata’s door creaked open and his mother stepped in, a question on the tip of her tongue. After a laboured second of tense staring, she slammed the door shut.

Hinata ran after her, excuses spilling out of his lips.

Questions started rolling in the next time Hinata was laying under Kageyama. His arms were out, trying to grasp the phone Kageyama held, just out of reach. Hinata huffed and shuffled, his knee sliding along Kageyama’s inner thigh as he rose up. Kageyama held his hand higher and Hinata’s knee rose.

The door slammed open with a bang.

“Oi-!”

Kageyama made a noise, a muffled moan. Hinata didn’t hear much at first, too busy screaming at him and screaming at his mother when she barged in.

“That Kageyama boy comes here often, doesn’t he?” she had said over dinner and Hinata spluttered.

“What kind of relationship do you have with him?”

“Keep the door open when he comes over.”

Hinata only remembered Kageyama’s weird, strangled moan at night when the trauma of his mother’s questions wore off.

He blushed red and squirmed in his bed, trying to remember the mortification he felt during dinner to forget the second of weird tension.

Kageyama was awkward the next day- but it wore off after practice.

The day their assignment was officially due, they dawdled after class, shuffling awkwardly, pulling hands in and out of pockets.

“So…”

“So.”

They wondered if their truce would last as song as their assessment.

“Your hair looks really fucking shitty today,” Kageyama said, trying to find regularity in a vicious fight- except, his words lacked meaning.

Lacked hatred.

Hinata didn’t flinch.

“Your nose looks extra ugly today.”

“You’re ugly overall.”

Hinata started giggling after and Kageyama looked to the side, his lips quirking up ever so slightly.

The truce seemed to extend into weeks and soon Hinata found himself seeking out Kageyama’s company.

There was no strict word to describe Kageyama’s presence. It was a cold, unwavering sense of understanding.

Kageyama was, unexpectedly, a really cool friend. He stayed quiet during Hinata’s sudden monologues and recounts, listening without looking him in the eye. He’d respond when he needed to, gave advice that seemed questionable under a layer of confidence.

He spoke up too, conversed with Hinata so rapidly that their voices would overlap into a muddle of desperation.

Nishinoya watched them from the side, his bottle forgotten in his hand and his eyes blinking wide.

They two parted their heated conversation, their voices simmering down and they nodded, acknowledging their different perspectives.

“What the fuck just happened? What the...fuck?” Nishinoya fumbled.

“What? We were just talking.”

“That was talking? That was a normal conversation?”

“Yes,” Hinata nodded and Nishinoya rolled his eyes.

“You two are something else…”

Hinata grinned.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was a neutral statement but ok!”

Hinata’s eyes sought out Kageyama from across the court. Kageyama’s eyes were already on him and he offered a subtle nod.

Hinata grinned back.

Kageyama really was a cool friend.


	2. no wait,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 YALL THINGS START HAPPENING HERE KAGEHINA WISE

Perhaps it was jealousy.

Maybe it was jealousy- maybe she was just a bad person but Ito was mad. Furious even.

She’s been pining over Kageyama fucking Tobio and his glorious biceps for three weeks straight. She’s been feeding Hinata all her raunchy fantasies about Kageyama and what does he do? 

Befriend her crush without inviting her.

The two sat on Kageyama’s desk, chatting way too loud about volleyball of all things. Their voices overlapped each others and their volumes rose as a challenge.

Ito sighed before sitting on the desk between them, serving as a female wall.

“What are we talking about here?”

“-And his spikes were godly. Godly! Ok I’m done,” Hinata said, finishing his sentence with a heavy breath. Ito frowned, Hinata didn’t even look at her longingly-

Hinata sent her a longing glance when she focused her attention on Kageyama and Ito grinned to herself.

Usually, she joined in their conversations seamlessly. Except today, every single one of Kageyama’s questions were aimed at Hinata. Hinata answered and soon, she was blurred out of their little bubble.

It pissed her off.

She tried sliding a hand atop Kageyama’s but he snapped his hand back, his eyes still trained on Hinata.

She grabbed for Hinata’s arm and mumbled something about borrowing him for a second.

“What’s up Ito?” Hinata asked and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“What are you doing?” 

“...Asking what’s...up?”

“No! I mean- you know I like Kageyama,” she said.

“Right.”

“So what are you doing being chummy with Kageyama without letting me use your entire friendship to my advantage? That sounded so bad but- ok- you’re being sad.”

“I’m confused.”

“Are you being close with him to rub it in my face?” Ito asked.

“No! Why would I do that?!”

Ito glared before shrugging, “you’re weird. Anyways, let me talk when you’re with him.”

Hinata threw up his hands, “you can talk whenever, why do you need my permission?”

“I mean, shut up once in a while so I can talk. And get closer.”

Hinata’s mouth trembled and he looked at Kageyama.

He shrugged.

“What happens happens.”

With that he walked away, back to Kageyama.

“What the fuck does that even mean?!” She yelled from afar.

It meant nothing. Hinata didn’t stop talking but Ito learnt to swoop in during the pauses they had when they needed to breathe. She closed off Hinata in those seconds, drawing Kageyama away from him until he was forced to talk to her.

At least that was the plan and it failed due to Kageyama’s sudden disinterest in her. The second she would swoop in, he would drop all conversation topics and walk away, even during class.

Hinata only shrugged. Sometimes he would stop talking, when Ito looked sad enough. It ended the same, Kageyama would walk off.

“I can see what you’re doing,” Kageyama said during practice as he tossed the ball up against the wall.

“How? You’re not even looking at me,” Hinata frowned while stretching.

“I mean with Ito. You stop talking so she can take over and get closer to me.”

Hinata paused.

“No.”

“What-”

“I totally don’t do that, why would I?”

“Exactly, why would you? Doing that is just...enabling her to get closer to me. And we both don’t want that. Why would you want her to get closer to me?”

“I don’t!” Hinata yelled, “she just...I dunno, she looks at me and I can’t say no to her y’know?”

“That’s stupid.”

“It’s not! I just like her a lot. I don’t like disappointing her you know?”

Kageyama marched over and smacked a hand upside Hinata’s head.

“Moron, you’re weak. _Weak.”_

“I’m not weak!”

“Yes you are, you’re the weakest little bitch- you let her walk all over you, you do what she demands and ugh- you’re a cuck.”

“I. Am. Not-”

“Yes you are and bye, this conversation is over.”

“I’m not and no it’s not- come back here!”

It took three nights for Hinata to accept his weak cuck-ness. He felt stupid.

But Ito asked him if he wanted to come chill at the park that weekend and suddenly he didn’t care anymore.

He called it a date. Ito called it a meeting for “finding ways to get Kageyama to love me back.”

Hinata still called it a date.

(Kageyama still called him a cuck).

Ito’s birthday was soon and Hinata was panicking over what to wear. 

He showed up wearing a button up shirt with suspenders and cologne. Kageyama gagged almost immediately upon seeing him.

“Why?” He asked and Hinata panicked.

“I don’t know! It’s a birthday party and- and Ito- so like- I dunno, maybe I wanted to impress her? Oh God, is it overkill? Will anyone notice-?”

Kageyama pulled back a suspender before letting go, watching it snap back into place. Hinata yowled.

“You look ridiculous, everyone’s gonna make fun of you and tonight’s gonna be great.”

“You really get off on my pain, huh?” Hinata whispered.

“Gross.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

The party consisted of dumb jokes about Hinata’s clothes, laughter and snorting. Hinata wondered if this was considered bullying.

Ito made the most jokes and she choked on her own laughter and Hinata...really didn’t mind. Seeing her laugh- being the one to make her laugh-

“You’re so fucking cringy.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

The whole night was a ploy to get Kageyama to like Ito back. It was clear, Hinata knew but he chose to ignore it. 

It’s called living in denial.

The basement was dimly lit and teens lounged around, drinking questionable drinks and eating questionable brownies. Dancing was borderline _sinful_. Girls grinded against guys who swayed, eyes wide or narrowed, depending on their level of virginity.

Hinata stayed by the sofas, eyes just as wide as the moon outside. 

Kageyama was on the dancefloor, swaying slightly to the Western beats playing on the speaker. Akane-chan slid her hands up his shoulders, her head lolling to the side, her eyes cloudy with alcohol.

Kageyama didn’t do shit.

Instead he watched with narrowed eyes as Akane grinded her hips in. They both maintained eye contact and Hinata stared, his jaw slightly parted.

It was...kind of hot.

The eye contact they had was sensual in a way, Kageyama’s eyes swept down her features and his tongue darted out, wetting his lips. It was an intimate setting and Hinata wondered if they were having sex through eye contact.

Kageyama broke eye contact to look at Hinata, who’s bottom lip was caught between his teeth. It took him that startling feeling of getting caught to realise he was only staring at Kageyama’s sexual gaze-

He whipped around and sat down on the sofa properly. He tapped his fingers along his soda can and stared at the three high guys in front of him.

Hinata looked back on the dance floor to see Ito sliding against Kageyama’s left side. Kageyama straight up looked away and left, abandoning the faded music.

He sat next to Hinata, sighin-

“I’m not gay,” Hinata said quickly, trying to erase suspicion by...making himself more suspicious.

“What?”

“I’m not gay. I wasn’t looking at you. On the dance floor.”

“Why would you be gay? You have the biggest crush on Ito.”

“Don’t forget that.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and finished sighing.

“Is it too early to leave?” He asked.

“No!” Hinata squeaked, his face red. Kageyama raised an eyebrow and Hinata coughed, clearing away the squeak in his throat, “I kinda want to leave too.”

“Really, cuck?”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Alright,” Kageyama looked away, “...cuck.”

Hinata sat up to strangle Kageyama. Kageyama flopped away slightly and Hinata frowned- Kageyama looked quite drunk.

Ito called them two, beckoning to the floor.

“We’re gonna play dumb party games,” she said, “join us!”

She rallied in a group of high, drunk, high _and_  drunk teens. 

“It’s a mesh of spin the bottle and seven minutes of heaven.” 

“I’m out, bye,” Kageyama said before leaving. Ito called out for him but he disappeared into the dance floor again. She sighed, looking at Hinata.

“Well whatever, you’re still playing right?”

The game was made more interesting with dumb dares and risqué truths. Hinata was the first to lose and he was blindfolded with three binds.

He was swept into the broom closet. The door closed and the bass from outside was muffled. Hinata could hear his own breathing and weird mouth noises- so he closed his mouth and tried to ease the weird anxiety out of the way. He listened close to the laughter outside, trying to gouge out the next victim.

There was more laughter and screams of “Ito! Ito! Get in the closet with Shou-chan!”

Hinata leapt back, covering his mouth with his hands, his cheeks red and a thousand degrees. His eyes were wide and blinking rapidly from under his blindfold.

He breathed out a few times, a few more times until he was panicking.

“Fuck- what are we meant to do here? Hug? Kiss? I don’t know how to kiss- fuck, oh my God, I haven’t kissed anyone before- oh God, why me-”

He tried kissing his hand, he heard it was a thing people did to practise. It felt weird and he inhaled sharply.

It took Ito a while to come in but when she did, the door slammed open.

Hinata jumped up eight feet and he backed up into the shelves. He made no noise and the door closed quietly behind Ito.

Silence greeted them and the sound of Hinata’s heavy breathing mixed with Ito’s quieter inhalations.

Hinata could hear footsteps and a figure looming over him.

Ito was taller than him and maybe his knees were already buckling. Ito’s hands were grabbing for his cheeks and he stopped breathing completely.

Ito leaned in, her lips brushing against Hinata’s pout and she delved in, their lips meshing together.

She smelled like Kageyama- not that Hinata knew what Kageyama smelled like- but his aura was there for some reason. Maybe because she danced with him for two seconds-

Her hands slid down his neck, down his sides to wrap around his waist and Hinata whined into her mouth, annoyed because he should be the one to have his arms around her hips. 

She tilted her head even more, her tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. 

Hinata ran his fingers through her hair and fuck- she was taller than he expected and-

Her hair was cut short. Hinata grabbed at her hair again, but it stopped by her nape. Hinata’s eyes widened from under his blindfold and she stopped kissing back, her hands pressed against his chest.

“What the-”

Hinata pushed her away, alarmed by the husky, deep voice. He ripped his blindfold off to see Kageyama standing in front of him, his blindfold pushed down to his neck and his eyes just as wide as his.

His lips were swollen red and his eyes lapsed back into its half lidded state, influenced by lust and alcohol.

“Kageyama?!” He yelled and Kageyama leapt back. Hinata moved forward, and Kageyama pushed him back until Hinata tripped down. Kageyama ran for the door, almost breaking it down. He slammed it open and ran out, stumbling but doing his best to escape.

Hinata stared at the doorway, at the cheap disco lights flaring beyond the closet, the cameras held out in front of him, Ito’s sudden obnoxious laughter-

He clasped his hands over his mouth.

Where did Kageyama come from- he wasn't even playing- questions loomed over Hinata and mixed in with his heavy breathing.

Firsts were always special to Hinata. He kept track of his first word, of his sister’s first word, his first volleyball, his first volleyball documentary- 

He imagined his first kiss to be under a cherry blossom tree or along the beach at 3am. He imagined fireworks, explosions, emotions and all that romantic shit.

It was unrealistic, he knew- and he was fine with his first kiss being in a broom closet with his highschool sweetheart Ito Adele.

But no, it was wasted on Kageyama fucking Tobio, the source of all his problems and crises. His nemesis and good friend.

Fuck his love life sucked.

His exuent was a walk of shame. Ito hung onto him, laughing and grinning.

“You thought we were gonna kiss huh?” She asked, pinching his cheek, “you’re so cute Shou-chan~”

Hinata moved away.

“I’m gonna go home now.”

“Are you offended?” She asked while giggling from intoxication.

“No just...tired.”

He couldn’t sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could feel Kageyama on his lips.

Kageyama- now he couldn’t un- _feel_  him. If only they kissed in ignorance, he wouldn’t have to know it was Kageyama the whole fucking time.

But now that he knew, he couldn’t help but replay the whole scene while imagining Kageyama instead of Ito.

It was a horrible process because he could feel it all. He could feel Kageyama’s lingering touch, how he swept his hands from his chin to his waist, holding him to his chest while his tongue lined his upper lip.

Hinata remembered his gaze when he danced with Akane, the strong gaze of a predator- a stare that felt like sex and he wondered if that’s how Kageyama looked at him, from under his blindfold.

Hinata thought about the situation again, except without blindfolds- maybe even without shirts and suddenly he was delirious.

And hard.

He groaned into his pillow, frustrated, angry and embarrassed all over again.

He tried to imagine Ito, he thought about her black hair, how it curls around the ends but Kageyama has black hair and fuck, all his thoughts led back to his rival.

He tried to think about Ito but he ended up feeling guilty and...wrong- he didn’t want to get off thinking about her, it was weird and uncomfortable and _wrong_.

But he also didn’t want to get off thinking about Kageyama and his stupidly good kisses and warm hands- he couldn’t look him in the eye.

So he thought about volleyball, volleyball, volleyball until his boner died down and perked back up because Kageyama plays volleyball-

He screamed into his pillow, why did his train of thought favour Kageyama- what the fuck?

He didn’t sleep all night.

And apparently, neither did Kageyama.

The days were awkward and the nights were just as awkward.

Kageyama would avoid his gaze and volleyball became a problem. Kageyama stopped setting to him and went back to practising with everyone but Hinata.

There was a divide in class- it should be familiar, there had always been a divide between the two.

Ito hung around in Kageyama’s side of the unofficial divide and Hinata sulked on the side, genuinely too scared to look at Kageyama (what if his pants got tighter? In _class?)_

It took a quiet week and 30 minutes alone to fix everything.

The team had gone home and Kageyama was changing as slowly as he could, giving Hinata enough time to leave quickly.

Hinata tried, he fumbled quickly out of practise clothes and into his uniform- except his fumbling caused him to get stuck in his clothes and fuck, now was not the time.

He could feel Kageyama’s judgemental gaze on him and among his stress, there was a sigh.

“She was using you,” Kageyama said and Hinata turned around, his shirt half off his head.

“That’s how you break the silence?” 

“I hate small talk.”

His shirt was being lifted slowly and Hinata held his breath, watching Kageyama pull up the hem from his head, freeing him.

Hinata stared- kept staring until he was aware how weird he was being.

He looked away, cheeks red and he stayed in the same position, staring at the ground, trying his best not to succumb to the urge to look up at Kageyama to see if his cheeks were red as well.

He turned around, coughing to clear his throat.

“She’s not using me.”

Kageyama smacked his hand upside Hinata’s head and Hinata yelped, spinning around in anger.

“Don’t be an idiot you idiot- she was trying to...use our friendship to get closer to me. She made you stop talking- we’ve been over this, anyways, she did this.”

“She did what?”

“She fucking ripped us apart. She planned the whole thing.”

“She’s not that smart…”

“ _You’re_  not that smart,” Kageyama yelled, “come on dumbass! You were in the way so she got rid of you-”

Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s collar and drove him back until his back hit the lockers behind him.

He stared up, his gaze furious.

“I-” Hinata started, his grip weakened and he threw his gaze to the floor, “I know.”

“You know?”

“Yes, I just don’t want to admit it, ok?”  Hinata sighed and sat on a stray chair, “life sucks.”

Kageyama chewed on his bottom lip and sat down across Hinata while humming in response.

“I end up liking this really cool girl who likes some other dude and uses me to get closer to him- I feel like a tool.”

“You are a tool,” Kageyama reassured and Hinata snapped his gaze towards him, “and you should stop being one.”

“How?” 

“Stop liking her. Someone who makes you feel used isn’t worth your time. Go for a girl who’s not out of your league and actually gives a shit about you.”

Hinata smacked Kageyama’s shoulder.

“I can’t not like her- love doesn't work like that. I’m already in too deep,” Hinata sighed.

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Then...let’s make her like you back.”

“What?” Hinata asked, eyes wide.

“It’ll be like a weird, sappy mission. You’ll seduce her with my guidance.”

“Who the fuck made you the expert?” Hinata asked.

“She likes me, I obviously have more experience in this field duh. And I’ve dated before so…”

“Are you saying I haven’t?” Hinata accused.

“You haven’t.”

“I haven’t,” Hinata admitted with a sigh. He picked up his uniform and threw it on.

“It shows,” Kageyama said, getting up with a grunt.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Hinata yelled.

“It means you kiss like a fucking virgin,” Kageyama answered, slinging his bag around his shoulders.

“What?! What! What- hey!”

Kageyama tossed to him the next day and both Noya and Tanaka exhaled, their chests feeling lighter. 

Their divide was gone and Hinata would spend the 5 minutes before class sitting cross legged atop Kageyama’s barren desk, chatting about anything and everything.

Kageyama’s eyes would flicker over to Ito who would glower before turning around, her painted fingers tapping the desk rapidly.

She ventured over, her hands clasped behind her back. She nudged Hinata with her shoulder, a carefully planned grin playing on her lips and Hinata sat up straight, all his attention narrowed on her eyes and playful smile.

“Ito- oi!” Kageyama stood up abruptly and grabbed Hinata by the collar. He dragged him off the desk and Hinata flopped on the floor, not ready for anything that was happening.

Ito stared as Kageyama swept Hinata off, her lips closed tightly.

Kageyama let Hinata go when they were outside the classroom and he looked around quickly.

“What the fu-” Kageyama grabbed his collar again and dragged him further away. His eyes searched for a supply closet- any place that allowed privacy.

They ended up ducked under the staircase and Hinata gestured at him rapidly, confusion emphasised through every jab.

“What the fuck?!” He snapped.

“You’re ridiculous,” Kageyama answered and Hinata fumbled his words from the absurdity.

_“I’m_  ridiculous? _Me?”_

“Yes, why the fuck are you so eager, you cuck?”

“What? What are you saying?”

Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We need actual lessons.”

“For?”

“For how to not be a dumbass virgin, you _dumbass_ _virgin_ ,” Kageyama said and Hinata stomped his foot down.

“What the fuck! That was uncalled for, you take that back!”

“Why would I take back the truth?” 

“Cuz it ain’t!”

They fought like that for a while, poking jabs at each other to be petty.   
“Alright! Anyways, I brought you out here so you wouldn’t play into her hands,” Kageyama said eventually.

“Huh?”

“You get so fucking eager when she gives you attention. You’re like a dog who’s- who’s owner just came back. You need to stop that.”

“How does that make any sense?”

“Oi, let’s meet up at the park after school. We’ll talk about this in detail but for now, don’t look at her.”

“That’s so rude,” Hinata complained.

“Yeah. It is.”

Hinata paused, “no.”

“What did I just say dumbass?” Kageyama asked, his annoyance lowering to an aggressive whisper.

“You admit it’s rude!”

“So? You’re still gonna do it. Now pretend she doesn’t exist.”

It was unbearably hard for Hinata for the first five minutes. Kageyama sent him the thumbs up every time Hinata looked over at him, just so he had something to occupy his eyes with.

She only shrugged and sidled up to Kageyama- who left so she had no one except Hinata. 

Hinata kept his head down and she lost interest in less than a second.

Hinata looked up the minute she left and glared at Kageyama, who continued to give him the thumbs up.

“Alright, take notes,” Kageyama said and Hinata leaned back on his swing.

The park was quiet under the sunset lights. The only noise were the serene whisperings of wind and the creaks of Hinata’s swing.

“You know I never take notes.”

“Your life changes today,” Kageyama declared before slapping Hinata’s chest with a nameless notebook. Hinata rifled through it, his eyebrows furrowed at the scribbled math questions.   
He shrugged before opening to a random page, his pen ready.

“Never approach her first. Rule number one. Write it down and then underline it. And then underline it in another colour and go over the words to make it bold. And then draw a box around it,” Kageyama instructed.

“I only have one coloured pen,” Hinata said, stressed already. He scribbled a line under the words until he ripped through the page.

“That’s good enough. Look at me-” Kageyama flicked Hinata’s forehead to grab his attention, “now the theory behind this is: you’re a cuck.”

“Rude.”

“But true. You’re so...available to her, which kinda takes the fun out of you. Do you play volleyball with children? No, you play with people in your league or even out of your league. Why? Cuz it’s fun and there’s a challenge. So be a challenge.”

Hinata nodded as he wrote, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.   
“Is this how you get your women?”

“Not really. I just...don’t care and then they think I’m mysterious. This is just shit I’ve noticed.”

“Right.”

“We’re getting off-topic-”

“Not really-”

“-Anyways, you have to not start a conversation for a week. Don’t fucking engage with her, avoid her if you need to, don’t even breathe the same air as her.”

“No! Then she’ll lose the little interest she had in me!” Hinata shrieked.

“Idiot! If she cares she would get suspicious!”

Hinata stood up from the swings.

“What if she doesn’t...care.”

“Then you have a shitty friend. And also you didn’t let me finish,” Kageyama grunted.

“Oh. But you paused so-”

“Irrelevant. Anyways, you’re not gonna just ignore her, you’re gonna make sure she sees what she’s missing out on.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah! That’d a good plan,” Hinata said, writing it down in the book, “how though?”   
“I dunno- dumbass I can’t do all the work for you, figure something out, what’s your charm?”

“I can jump high-”

“Socially stupid.”

“I can’t believe I’m taking advice about socialising from you of all people…” Hinata sighed.

He didn’t figure out much so he stuck to ignoring Ito completely.

The first three days were boringly uneventful for Kageyama at least, she didn’t do a thing- she stuck to her own friend group and skipping past Kageyama to the bin where she would purposely bend over to sharpen her pencil.

She would swish past Hinata’s table, unfazed and calm.

It bothered Hinata all too much.

“When I say ignore, I don’t mean stop talking to everyone else- show her what she’s missing out on!” Kageyama said, smacking him upside the head.

“There’s nothing she’s missing out on!”

“Dumbass! Just be yourself and stop sulking!”

The advice was vague but eventually, on a particularly sunny Friday, Hinata was found amongst his crowd of friends, laughing and sharing anecdotes. He’d call out to Kageyama sometimes and the group would tense slightly before Kageyama would answer with a bothered eye roll.

Ito sat among the crowd, chiming in every now and then, adding her own indirect dialogue. Hinata would sweep over them, as if he hadn’t heard anything, as if he wasn’t hyper aware of her every movement.

She found conversation with the three girls by her side but she left shortly, residing to her own desk.

Sighing, Ito leaned back, her gaze landing on Kageyama who had his head down as he slept, headphones slightly lopsided.

As time for class drew nearer, Hinata sat down on the seat next to Ito, his body turned away from her.

Mid class, she kicked the leg of Hinata’s desk and Hinata turned around, confused.

“What are you ignoring me for?” She asked and Hinata’s eyes widened. He looked over at Kageyama who had his head thrown back, counting the cracks on the ceiling.

Hinata made a weird noise, not sure how to react to this situation. He couldn’t answer- that defeats the whole purpose of ignoring her. What would he say anyways? She didn’t exactly do anything wrong.

But at the same time, he couldn’t _not_  answer- he was caught red handed, it’d be weird to keep ignoring her, especially after such a confrontational question.

He stood up abruptly, his fight or flight instincts forcing him to flee the country.

The whole class was staring at him, confused at the suddenness of his movement.

“Yes? What’s...wrong?” Their teacher asked, turning away from the whiteboard.

“Uh,” he said, drawing out the ‘h’. He could hear Kageyama’s ‘tsk’ as he lost count of the cracks. Ito stared up at him, eyes wide.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” The teacher asked and he yelled out a yes with his mouth closed, so it came out as a muffled breath. The class snickered quietly, their eyes flickering from him to Hifumi-sensei. 

“Yes, uh, I mean yes,” he said, turning around quickly to lock eyes with Kageyama who glared at him with indifference.

“You can go but next time, just raise your hand. You don’t need to disrupt the class.”

“Right! Sorry, um. Can Kageyama come?” 

“What?” She snapped and the class snickered louder.

“Kageyama Tobio. I need help with something, can he...come?”

“No way,” Kageyama declared and Hifumi-sensei shook her head, flabbergasted.

Hinata clenched his hands into stressful fists before running to the door, “ok but I- I really need help-”

“Gross,” Kageyama commented and Hinata frowned.

“Not like tha-”

“Hinata, go.”

Hinata sat crouched under the staircase, tapping out a message on his phone while biting his bottom lip out of stress.

 

**To: BAKAGEYAMA**

**Subject: HELP!!!!!!!!! :( :( :( :( :(**

**KGEYMA ITO ASKED ME Y IM IGNORING HER WAT DO I DO??????????? U NEVR TPLD ME HW TO HANFLE THS SITUATIKNV HELP HELP HELP**

 

Kageyama’s phone buzzed annoyingly in his jacket pocket and with a sigh, he took it out, taking longer to process the message with the typos and caps lock.

He jolted up and Hifumi-sensei glared at him.

“Is that a phone-”

“This is an emergency I- I need to go. Right now,” he said, standing up and grabbing his half open bag.

“What type of emergency-”

“My mum’s son just died- uh-” He excused poorly before running out the door.

“Kageyama has a brother?” Ito asked, quirking an eyebrow up.

Kageyama slowed down his pace to type in his frenzied state.

 

**To: Hinata Shouyou**

**Re: HELP!!!!!!!!! :( :( :( :( :(**

**where tf r u**

 

**To: BAKAGEYAMA**

**Subject: IM UNDER THE STAIRCASE**

**IM UNDER THE STAIRCASE**

 

Kageyama found Hinata lying along the stairs, his eyes stuck on the blemishes along the wall.

“What do I dooooooo?” Hinata wailed.

“Ok, let’s not freak out.”

“TOO LATE, KAGEYAMA WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? I DIDN’T KNOW SHE COULD ASK ME STRAIGHT UP-!”

“STOP PANICKING OR I’LL KILL YOU!”

_ “YOU’RE PANICKING!” _

“THAT’S NOT THAT POINT!”

“WHAT DO I DO!?”

“I DON’T- I don’t know- Oh my God, I wasn’t ready-” Kageyama said, flopping down next to Hinata.

“What?!”

“I thought she’d just confess to you on Monday! That’s what happens to me usually and I have never spoken to any of the girls who like me.”

“You think life is that easy?!”

“Stop screaming! Let’s, let’s think about this- tell her that-”

“I have a disease that makes me not talk to my friends,” Hinata said, clicking his fingers together.

“That’ll never work. She saw you talking to your other friends, are you dumb?”

“What about I was actually a spy all along and I was trying to protect her from the Americans by distancing myself.”

“You’re too dumb to be a spy.”

“That’s how I’d fool everyone,” Hinata said while emphasising his meaningless point with a clap.

“Idiot, no.”

“I’m out of ideas.”

Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose, “tell her that- that she’s not worth your time.”

“No! That’s horrible!”

“Say she doesn’t interest you anymore.”

“Kageyama…”

“And that you that there are better people out there for you to invest your time in.”

“No.

“You’re so annoying,” Kageyama sighed. “Let’s google it.”

They huddled over their phones until Hinata punched the wall beside him, declaring he had no internet.

Kageyama’s internet was just as slow as the hour and before he could even type in the question, it died.

They both groaned in annoyance.

“We’ve been out here for too long. Fuck, people are gonna think I’m pooping-” Hinata gasped and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“What did you say to get out?” Hinata asked, “you couldn’t say you needed to go to the bathroom because that’s my excuse.”

“I didn’t say that. I said that my mum’s son died.”

"You have a brother?"

"No."

Hinata stared at him for a solid 4 seconds before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. He doubled over, wheezing, slapping his knee, slapping Kageyama’s knee before he threw his head back to laugh into the ceiling.

Kageyama stared and for some _delirious_  reason, he couldn’t stop staring.

His laugh was...obnoxious, incredibly obnoxious- it would kill his ears in class until he was forced to whisper “shut the fuck up,” under his breath to keep sane.

But, Hinata- with the bridge of his nose scrunched up and his lips stretched into such a joyous smile. 

_ Pretty. _

_ He looked so pretty. _

“What’d you say? Who’s pretty?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and without warning, he punched Hinata in the shoulder hard enough to topple him off the stairs.

“I said shitty, your laugh is so shitty- God, my ears are ringing because of your annoying voice, ever heard of volume control?”

“Oh my God, relax, don’t be so mean!”

Hinata pouted while rubbing his shoulder and Kageyama _refused_  to think it was cute. Hinata punched him right in the chest, which did nothing but aggravate Kageyama more.

Kageyama earned a detention which Hinata held over his head during practice.

Ennoshita glowered, his anger radiating off him and hitting the walls around the gymnasium. Hinata felt sorry for him.

He didn’t get a confession the following Monday. He didn’t get anything in the next week until the next Thursday. Ito dragged him to the cherry blossom trees that hung around the borders of the buildings. Hinata gulped, his eyes widening and he wondered if Kageyama’s absurd ending worked somehow.

“What the fuck are you ignoring me for?!” Ito asked again, leaning in close to shout louder.

Hinata’s brain short circuited and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to push back his sweat.

“Uh,” he said, trying to think of something valuable to say. He thought about his excuses- all the ones Kageyama deemed stupid but with Ito glaring down at him, he couldn’t think of anything.

“Uh?” She deepened her voice to mock him, “what the fuck is your problem, you idiot midget?!”

“You’re not worth my time!” Hinata yelled out, the pressure of the situation wearing him down. A second was all he needed to fully process what he said and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

_“What?”_ She glowered and Hinata glared right back, confidence wafting through his bones. He had messed up, might as well go through with this risky path he chose under sheer pressure.

“Said you’re not worth my time.”

“What the fuck? We’re friends! What do you _mean?_ Where is this coming from?”

“Friends huh? Maybe I don’t want to consider you my friend! Ever thought about what I want out of this- this _relationship?_ No, ‘cuz you’re selfish.”

“W-What?” Ito shook her head and took a few steps back, “you don’t consider me a friend?”

Hinata stared, his eyes wide and his mind screaming at him to shut the fuck up. His mouth kept moving.

“No. I don’t want to and- and neither should you. I want you to consider me as something else.”

Ito tilted her head, the upset expression melting into confusion.

“What? Like what? A brother? Cuz I can do that-”

“No! I want you-” Hinata fumbled, his voice trailing off as he searched for normal words to use, “I want you to see me as someone in your league.”

With that he ran away, not trusting himself to walk calmly.

He ran to the gymnasium, his mind set on finding Kageyama. He found nothing except Noya and Tanaka clapping as Yachi served. It was a good serve really- better than the first 30 serves Hinata ever made but Hinata turned away. He didn’t have time to dwell on that slightly upsetting observation or stay to clap.

As he ran to the clubroom, he spotted Kageyama’s bag next to the gymnasium. He rushed to the side of the gym, peering between the narrow strip between the building and the fence, where cherry blossoms bloomed.

Kageyama stood there, hands resting on his hips as a girl as short at Hinata blushed. 

Hinata ran towards him, almost tackling him from his inability to control his momentum.

“Kageyama!” He yelled, panting into the floor, “I need you for a second.”

He turned to the girl, who had halted mid sentence. She held a box of chocolates and Hinata winced.

“I am so so so sorry but this is a really big emergency!” Before anyone could answer, Hinata dragged Kageyama away to somewhere private. 

They ended up under another cherry blossom tree and Kageyama looked around.

“Did you interrupt that girl’s confession to confess to me yourself?”

“No! Why would I do that?” Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama’s hand, for balance and emotional support, “Ito came up to me and asked why I was ignoring her.”

“Oh, shit…”

“Yeah, yeah and I- I panicked and-”

“Did you say you were a spy or whatever?” Kageyama asked, concerned about Hinata’s dignity.

“No, I did the worst thing imaginable-”

“You went with the disease story…”

“-I said she’s not worth anything and that she deserves to rot in hell, basically,” Hinata huffed and Kageyama’s eyes were blown wide.

“That’s too far- how did she react?”

“I- she looked upset but I dunno. I dunno, I spiralled, Kageyama, I _spiralled_ and started saying dumb shit about being in her league or- or I don’t know!”

Kageyama slapped both of Hinata’s cheeks at once and held him there, his thumbs crossed over Hinata’s mouth to keep him quiet.

“Relax!” He yelled and Hinata’s cheeks darkening into red from the slap.

“I’m never ever gonna listen to you,” Hinata quietly mumbled into Kageyama’s thumbs, “your advice was dumb.”

Kageyama glared at him, offended but not as offended as he wished he was. Hinata was pouting in his hands- which was a weird concept, if he thought about it, but he looked so _cute._

His cheeks fit so _perfectly_  cupped in Kageyama’s hands. Hinata was mad, Kageyama could tell from the slight quiver of his furrowed eyebrows but he pushed his bottom lip out which didn’t help the enraged expression he was trying to hold.

“Oi, are you listening to me? I said your idea was dumb! She hates me now, probably- oi, let go of me stupid,” Hinata smacked his hands away and Kageyama pushed at his chest out of annoyance.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t do it properly,” Kageyama shrugged, “plus I don’t _actively_  pick up girls. They just come to me- especially when I ignore them.”

“Ok, stop showing off,” Hinata snapped, “life is so easy for hot people.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and Hinata stomped away, his hands clenched into fists.

“What? What’d you say?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” Hinata yelled over his shoulder as he broke out into a jog.

The end of lunch sparked some stress. He watched the door, waiting for Ito to walk in with her head held high and her hair swaying along her back.

She didn’t and Kageyama mouthed, “skipping,” when Hinata looked back at him. 

“Just apologise to her tomorrow,” Kageyama said, leaning back on Hinata’s desk after school. Hinata sighed as he stuffed his pencil case into his back.

“Yeah, yeah I will,” Hinata sighed again.

The two loitered around for a bit until Hinata broke their hum-filled silence to race out the door with Kageyama hot on his tails, yelling about his unfair head start.

Hinata kept wearing down his bottom lip the next morning. With a sigh, he pushed his bottom lip out and Kageyama stared at the indentations lining the flesh.

“Relax,” Kageyama said, nudging Hinata’s shoulder.

“You relax!” Hinata roared back, shoving Kageyama harder until they were fighting.

Ito breezed past and Hinata paused, their eyes lining up.

“Hinata,” she said, her jaw jutting out as she held her head up high. She stomped past, the ends of her ears slightly pink.

“Uh, Ito-”

Her friends crowded around her and Hinata deflated, losing all the confidence he had.

“We’re at last name basis now,” he pouted.

Kageyama stared down at him and Hinata glared back; he hated how Kageyama looked like he knew something Hinata should.

“What?” He hissed, finding their silence unbearable.

“You’re an idiot.”

It didn’t make any sense and class started before Hinata could ask anything. Break times were engulfed in volleyball and Hinata only remembered when he was tugging his bike along after school, walking his separate way from his teammates.

He paused and his fingers dug into the handles as he swung the bicycle around. He ran towards the opposite direction, yelling out, “Kageyama!”

“What the fuck.”

Hinata crashed down next to him, his shoulders tense from heaving his bike with him.

“Why didn’t you just ride your bike here instead of dragging it-”

“No time,” Hinata interrupted, “why did you call me an idiot today?”

“Cuz you’re an idiot?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“No! In the morning...anyways, Ito-chan-san? Ito...hasn’t talked to me all day.”

Kageyama started talking when their mindless walking led them to the park.

“She keeps staring at you,” Kageyama commented after Hinata’s ten hour rant.

“Huh.”

“Ito keep staring at you,”

“Yeah, cuz she hates me…”

“No! Idiot!” Kageyama whacked him upside the head, “she looks at you the same way she used to look at me from afar.”

Hinata paused, his eyes trained on Kageyama.

“Psh...no, ‘cuz that means she has an interest in me.”

Kageyama glared at him until Hinata backed away with an excited hop.

“No! You- she- what?” Hinata hissed while lifting his hands to cover his mouth.

“I mean that’s what it looked like. She didn’t look mad. Or upset. She just looked like she was studying you.”

“Yeah? Tell me how you noticed!”

Hinata dragged him down to a bench and they sat down, his hands still resting upon Kageyama’s as if that would keep him down.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata- his eyes were shining- almost glittering. 

“Uh,” Kageyama started and Hinata inched closer, cheeks puffed red and lips caught between his teeth.

“Yeah?”

Kageyama had no real reason to talk, he didn’t owe Hinata anything but his hair looked so orange under the sunset sky, his eyes were like crystalline apricots…

He talked anyways, his eyes trailing down every few minutes to look at Hinata’s lips, at how Hinata mouthed the words Kageyama said with a second delay-

It was...cute.

The thought threw Kageyama off his train of thought and it threw Hinata off as well.

“Why do you keep looking at my mouth?”

“Why the fuck are you so close?” Kageyama snapped back and Hinata touched his lips trying to feel for stray crumbs.

Kageyama’s eyes stayed glued to his lips and Hinata gulped. A flash of heat crossed his lips and suddenly all he could feel was the aggressive kisses Kageyama had peppered along his jaw and parted lips. He could feel the heat of the party, of the bass thrumming under his skin and fingers along his nape and chest-

It was too vivid, too real and he slapped a hand over his mouth. Kageyama might have been thinking the same thing and suddenly there was distance between them.

“Um.”

Kageyama cleared his throat and they both stared at the sky, at the orange lines along the grey clouds. Awkwardness built the air and Kageyama coughed again.

“So…”

“Er-”

Hinata began laughing.

“Anyways...hey, I have a question I’ve been meaning to ask,” Hinata said, turning to look at Kageyama fully.

“What?”

“Why are you doing this all for me?”

Kageyama stared, an eyebrow quirking up.

“‘Cuz you don’t really...owe me anything. I haven’t really done much for you- except buy your fruitcake from time to time... you’re being too nice,” Hinata continued.

“I-”

“It’s kinda suspicious actually.”

“I-well-” Kageyama stumbled, the lack of logic within his actions fell through the gaps of his speech, “I pity you.”

Hinata reeled back.

Kageyama scratched the back of his head, “I- it’s beneficial for both of us right? I mean, she gets off my back and you get the girl of your dreams or whatever the fuck.”

“Oh,” Hinata said and Kageyama panicked internally, wondering if what he said was too harsh, too mean- what if it was too sappy? And sweet? 

Kageyama turned away sighing.

“I appreciate it, for whatever reason I mean, it’s nice that you care-”

“I don’t care.”

“You just said you pity me. Why would you pity someone you don’t care for?”

“I pity homeless people and I don’t know them.”

“Yeah, well you don’t do whatever you can to get them a house. Or the girl of their dreams, so.”

Kageyama stared at Hinata with his mouth open, a retort balanced crookedly on the tip of his tongue.

Hinata only grinned, looking away.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama said instead, unable to deny Hinata’s claims. Hinata laughed again, scrunching his nose up in delight.

“You’re cute sometimes Kageyama-kun,” he teased and Kageyama pushed him off the bench and they were wrestling again, their laughter and screams melting into white noise.

Kageyama couldn’t stop thinking about the interaction during the hour he had set out to study.

He tapped the end of his pen against his cheek, his eyes focused on his essay question yet his mind wandered along the rosy blush of Hinata’s cheeks.

Sighing, he leaned back on his chair, the wooden edge dug into his spine but his mind was too lost to care, too confused to focus on the discomfort-

Why did he care?

Logically, it made no sense. Kageyama wasn’t one to get attached to friends, never one to really feel sympathy for others, never one to really emotionally connect to anyone.

His mother calls him emotionally inept and his father has set up multiple appointments with a therapist. He had shrugged it off- it’s just in my _nature_ , he had reasoned.

What made Hinata...different? Why did Hinata’s stupid smile trigger stupid butterflies to flock in his stomach? Why did he have to scrunch up his nose like that? Why did-

_Why did he matter?_

Kageyama sighed even louder, his one question had opened a gateway of multiple sub-questions, lacking both reasoning and answers.

He fiddled with the switch of his lamp and with another frustrated sigh, he drew up a diagram over his homework.

‘Why do I give a fuck about him getting together with ito????’ he scribbled. 

There wasn’t much he could write, because honestly, there was no logical reason for him to care. He doesn’t owe Hinata anything and they weren’t really best friends.

Sure, Ito was annoying but recently, she’s been bothering him less and less. He couldn’t use her as a reason anymore.

Kageyama swiped his hands over his face- maybe he was too invested in this. Maybe he was living vicariously through Hinata- but that made no sense-

Kageyama stood up and ran headfirst into his bed.

None of this made _sense_ \- when it came to Hinata, nothing ever made sense.

He stared at the ceiling, at the orange light the lamp cast over the sudden dips above him- the cracks that ran through the walls and the cracks that ran through his mind led him to orange.

Orange- and he was thinking about Hinata again, thinking about his crooked smile and sudden head tilts. About his exaggerated movements and erratic speech. About orange, red and yellow, warmth and gold, fire and passion. 

It made Kageyama smile, it made his eyes soften and it made colour seep into his cheeks.

Maybe things didn’t _need_  to make sense.

It was a strange realisation and Kageyama tried to ignore it in the morning. School was soon and school meant Hinata and more gold.

Their new plan involved jealousy and Yachi.

It was stupid and Kageyama kind of regrets suggesting it.

“You got it from manga right?” Hinata had said after Kageyama had brought it up.

“What? Pff- no? No-”

“You did!” Hinata had clapped.

“It works ok! The guy makes the girl jealous and then she realises she loved him all along and then they end up together,” Kageyama had huffed.

“What on Earth are you reading?”

Hinata agreed, because he was an idiot also. Yachi was a reluctant subject. So were all the other girls and the two ended up side by side during lunch, pouting into their chopsticks.

“I guess it’s kinda mean to ask Yachi to go against her friend in a way…” Hinata sighed.

Kageyama chewed thoughtfully.

Strangely, he felt relieved and he was about to call it off, it was a stupid idea anyways. He looked down to see Hinata pouting as aggressively as before and Kageyama closed his mouth.

“I could be the girl,” he said instead.

“Huh?”

“We could do it together, we don’t need Yachi or whoever...um- actually, fuck nevermind,” Kageyama quickly backtracked, finding Hinata’s silence unsettling.

“Ok,” Hinata said while nodding, “yeah, yeah, yeah, ok, let’s do that!”

“No need to sound so fucking eager,” Kageyama said, swiping the back of his hand against his nose.

They went in without a plan, sharing firm nods without meaning and hidden thumbs ups’. They filed into class the next morning, as early as they could.

“Kabedon,” Hinata had said and Kageyama tilted his head.

“Context.”

“We should start with a kabedon. I’ll kabedon you and- and then Ito will come in and fall in love with me immediately.”

“I- yes,” Kageyama nodded. It felt dumb- something straight out of manga but Kageyama shrugged it off. 

Hinata’s first try was probably the worst kabedon made in history. It was too fast and arms were too close to Kageyama’s head. He stumbled through his words and looked down, unsure where he should place his feet without bending down awkwardly.

It was a mess but red shot up the apples of Kageyama’s cheeks and he found himself rendered speechless. Otosaka-sensei’s startled face blended in with the background and all Kageyama could see was Hinata- how his hair fell into his eyes, how his eyes blinked too much, how his pupils dilated and how his mouth was partly open, sucking in breaths too large for him.

He noticed the tremble in Hinata’s eyebrow, the soft pink along his neck and cheeks, his averted eyes-

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hinata said, stepping back quickly, “I should be the one looking at you like that, oi, stop-”

Kageyama looked to the side quickly, and breathed out heavily. He had been holding in his breath.

Hinata’s next 13 tries were just as terrible. Otosaka-sensei snuffled a laugh into her sleeve and Kageyama rolled his eyes, his cheeks still cherry red. 

Hinata tried again, except he slapped the wall too hard. His hand stung and he cried out while clenching his hands into red fists.

“You fucking moron, it’s not about how loud you are, it’s about the timing.”

“Why do you know that?” Hinata asked and Kageyama stood up. He shoved Hinata onto his chair.

“Pay attention.” 

Trying it made Kageyama notice just how hard this- this _act_  was. He slammed his hand down, parallel to Hinata’s ear and he flinched, his brown eyes grew wide.

He didn’t know how else to continue so he stayed there, staring into Hinata’s eyes until something happened.

Hinata’s eyes grew even wider and his blush now reached his nose. His mouth stayed parted and Kageyama could feel him squirming in his seat. He glanced down to see Hinata’s hands trembling slightly before he swiped his palm along his thighs, wiping away excess sweat.

“The fuck are you two doing?”

Kageyama stood up straight and Hinata snapped his head around.

Akane stood by door with Ito, their heads tilted in question. Ito was staring at Kageyama, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

“Practicing. Kabedon,” Kageyama pardoned and Akane laughed.

Akane moved to her seat but Ito lingered, her gaze on Kageyama before slyly moving towards Hinata.

She stared for a while before gliding to the window seats.

Kageyama clenched his jaw and wondered if their plan backfired- maybe Ito was more attracted to Kageyama now instead of Hinata…

He looked down at Hinata, looking for a disappointed expression but he was doubled over. Eyes wide, Kageyama knelt down and gripped Hinata’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?!” 

Hinata looked up, his face all kinds of red.   
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kageyama asked, holding up Hinata’s chin. Hinata swatted him away.

“I don’t know! Your kabedons are...good.”

Kageyama spluttered. He blushed in silence before slapping Hinata upside the head.

“Now get off my seat.”

Hinata clenched his hands into fists, red seeping down his neck.

“Can we try again later?” He asked.

It was an illogical request, they didn’t need kabedons anymore. Hinata’s waited moment with Ito was over, there was no way they could sneak in another kabedon attempt without looking absolutely ridiculous and suspicious.

“Sure, uh- you need practice. Your kabedons suck.”

Kageyama wondered if this was about Ito anymore.


	3. stay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F I N A L CHAPTER HVBHD finally a finished fic why did i even write this instead of finishing my two other fics 
> 
> anYWAYS THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS!!!! AND LEFT KUDOS, COMMENTS ETC I APPRECIATE IT !!!!!!!

Their attempts at creating jealousy was as successful as their tries at kabedonning each other.

Sometimes, when they practiced it would go well. Hinata would slide into a faux smooth _alpha_ , whispering sweet nothings into Kageyama’s ears and leaving abruptly.

It made Kageyama’s skin prick, made his palms sweat, made his heart skip three beats at once.

When Ito was around, however, Hinata tripped everywhere, leaning in too close, moving back too fast, lingering when he wasn’t meant to-

He was a mess.

And Kageyama would break character. His blush would be swept away and he would muffle a laugh behind his palm. He would kick Hinata’s leg, for messing up and Hinata would smack him upside the head, for kicking him.

“Ridiculous,” Akane muttered, grinning and Ito clenched her fists.

 _Being the first to make Kageyama laugh with no restriction..._ It was a weird fantasy to have and Hinata had wrinkled his nose when Ito told him three months ago. Still, Ito thought about it, dreamt about it, lived in the thought.

Infatuation was not a good look on her.

Seeing Hinata lean into Kageyama, whisper weirdly in his ear, blow into his ear, laugh with him- make him laugh in return-

It made Ito’s blood curdle in strange ways, it made her desperation peak into a rise wave, it made jealousy crash down, like the ocean mid storm.

God, she was _jealous._

Who did Hinata think he was? Going after the guy she had been pining after for so long…

“Ridiculous,” Ito mimicked and turned around.

Kageyama invited Hinata to his house on Friday.

“To- to look at manga. For inspiration for our...weird jealousy thing.”

Hinata snorted, “Pff, sure. For manga studying only,” he joked.

“Yes. It’s basically studying.”

“Of course. This is business.”

They ended up reading manga for three hours, tossing along comments. Hinata laid stomach first on the bed while Kageyama laid upside down by the wall, his legs propped up, defying gravity.

“How can you read upside down?” Hinata asked.

“I can concentrate better.”

Hinata just shrugged. A few minutes later he piped up with a laugh.

“Look at this guy! Look at his face!” Hinata rolled his head down and flipped towards the wall nimbly to mimic Kageyama’s upside down position. His legs knocked against Kageyama’s and his shoulder nudged into his.

He shoved the manga he was holding under Kageyama’s nose to show a panel.

“Looks like you when you’re hungry,” Kageyama commented and Hinata stuck out his tongue.

His hair was tousled and swept up, out of his eyes. The light from the window crept up the bedsheets and along the left of Hinata’s face. He turned his head, to look at Kageyama fully and the light only touched the ends of his hair, lighting it on fire. Flashes of marigold and gold swayed as he moved his head.

He looked…

Really beautiful.

Hinata giggled suddenly.

“Why do you always look at me like that?” Hinata asked, “like...I dunno what to call it. You don’t look mad. Or amused. Or angry. You just look...weird.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he snapped his gaze to the ceiling.

“Fine, I won’t look at you.”

Hinata whined and without warning he clambered onto Kageyama. He loomed over him and grabbed his face so Kageyama had no choice but to look at Hinata.

“Don’t...stop,” Hinata said, “I didn’t say stop.”

Kageyama’s cheeks blazed alight and Hinata’s grip on his chin grew stronger.

“Let go of my face,” he said, his voice low and crackling- like short flames along firewood. The ends of his voice drawled into a rasp and Hinata closed his mouth tight.

“No…”

Kageyama grabbed his face in return. It was a soft grip, he didn’t have the heart to squish his cheeks until temporary red indents formed.

His limbs felt weak and his hand kept slipping off. Strangely enough, he didn’t want to stop holding Hinata. He slid his fingers up, into his hair and he gripped the flame-like locks.

The air between them felt like the pink reflections along cotton candy clouds during a ripe sunset.

Like fireworks along the pale blue sky.

Like morning rain and faded mirages of every shade.

Kageyama could hear his own heart, thudding not too fast and not too slow and if he held his breath for long enough, he could hear Hinata’s pulse as well.

_(I like you, that’s what that look means…)_

Before Hinata’s eyes could glaze over further, before his blush could reach his collarbones, he bounded away and the moment was gone.

Kageyama blinked once. Twice and then his eyes fluttered rapidly.

He turned over and buried his face into the sheets, trying to hid his blush. The tips of his ears betrayed him but he didn’t have time to worry.

He was too busy fretting over the words he didn’t say. The words that were on the edge of his tongue, the words that held too much _meaning_.

“Which manga are you even reading?” Hinata asked, trying to settle the tremble in his voice.

After a while, Kageyama sat up and showed Hinata the cover.

He hoped Hinata wouldn’t point out the blush that stained his nose and cheeks.

When Hinata left, Kageyama sat in his room, surrounded by old manga, new manga, old feelings turned new.

It made him giddy- these feelings, the accidental brushes against fingers, the _almosts_  that stay almosts, the fantasies that stay fantasies.

He thought about eyes, brown eyes that glimmer blonde, hands riddles with callouses, bitten lips that stay wet.

Lips-

“I want to kiss him again,” Kageyama whispered, comforted by the privacy of his room.

Because his next kiss- their next kiss will be...meaningful. It wouldn’t be stolen and cheap under dollar store rave lights.

His phone buzzed. It was Hinata.

Kageyama grabbed his phone quickly and watched the notifications pop up, one after another.

He waited a minutes, two minutes- he didn’t want to look too eager.

He opened his phone and read through the messages. They were about Ito, food, and then more about Ito.

Kageyama let his phone drop onto his bed.

Ito.

How could he forget about her?

It will never be easy, Kageyama thought, liking Hinata will never be easy.

Hinata would smile at him, his cheeks soft and eyes soft- except he would never meet Kageyama’s eye. He will continue to look three centimeters above Kageyama’s shoulder, at Ito sitting a few seats away.

Ito, a girl who would never turn to meet Hinata’s eyes the same way Kageyama vowed to.

It angered Kageyama and now his eyebrows were tilted down dangerously. She- she was _horrible_ \- a devil who didn’t know when to appreciate, how to appreciate.

A moron who would mistake gold for a rotten apple.

Kageyama brought it up on Monday, when Hinata would try to discuss different ways to make Ito jealous.

“Do you really want to continue this?” Kageyama asked, every statement from Hinata pissing him off.

“Huh?” Hinata asked, turning to look up at Kageyama.

“It’s...stupid right? It won’t work. This whole plan is dumb.”

“What are you saying?” Hinata asked, putting away his chopsticks.

“I’m saying that...you’re wasting your time. On her.”

Between the gaps of his pauses, Kageyama kept all the things he wanted to say. She doesn’t deserve you, Hinata. Don’t look at her.

Look at me.

Keep looking at me.

Don’t stop looking at me.

Hinata stood up.

“Are you saying she’s too good for me? I’m too short? This is something that wasn’t meant to happen?”

“What-”

“I know,” Hinata interrupted, “I know she’s out of my league.”

“No, moron.”

“Well, what are you trying to say?” Hinata demanded, glaring down at Kageyama.

_(Like me instead)._

Kageyama stayed silent and Hinata rolled his eyes.

“You think this is useless right?” he asked, “was this all to humour me?”

Hinata kept going.

“You really _do_  pity me,” Hinata gasped, “I thought you were kidding before, but-”

Kageyama stood up too- this was stupid, he never should have brought it up.

He couldn’t have Hinata doubting him, couldn’t have him feeling upset, couldn’t have him turning away from Kageyama.

If he turned away from Kageyama for long enough, he might just stop _looking_  at him entirely.

“I don’t pity you! It’s just- I was...worried,” Kageyama lied.

“Worried?”

“Worried that it might not work out for you,” Kageyama shrugged.

“It will,” Hinata said, “you’re with me. So it will.”

Kageyama felt around three arrows pierce his heart right then and there.

Noya asked about it after practice. Hinata had gone home early and so did everyone else. Kageyama stayed, helping Noya pack up the nets.

“What the fuck is up with you and Hinata being so gay with each other?” Noya asked almost too suddenly.

“Huh?” Kageyama said, dropping a volleyball.

“You heard me. That’s all I see when you two are together. You dating him?”

“What?!” Kageyama hissed, “no, Jesus…”

“You want to, right?”

“...No.”

Noya smacked his shoulder as he pass by, “you hesitated.”

“No… listen, it’s dumb. We’re trying to make Ito jealous I guess. So that she likes Hinata.”

Noya stared at him before laughing into his elbow.

“You two seriously think that’d work?” Noya asked.

“...Yeah.”

“No you don’t,” Noya said simply.

“Exactly- wh- no-”

“Has anyone told you you’re the worst liar?” Noya asked, “anyways, why are you going along with it?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“I don’t need to have this conversation with you.”

He turned to leave but Noya gripped his shoulder softly.

“Yeah. You need to.”

They ended up sitting side by side by the stairs, gripping onto their water bottles.

“That guy’s a cuck, y’know? He has liked Ito for so fucking long and he hasn’t done shit about it. He even listens to her when she whines about other guys. When she whines about me. Why does he even do that? It’s just gonna hurt him more, what an idiot.”

Noya stroked his chin.

“Right, but what does that have to do with you?”

Kageyama stayed silent.

“Here’s my hypothesis,” Noya cleared his throat, “Hinata likes Ito. Ito likes you. You like Hinata and you’re using his crush on Ito as an excuse to spend more time with him.”

Kageyama continued to stay silent but his expression gave everything away.

“You’re just hurting yourself, right? Cuz he’s like, obsessed with this Ito girl. And you just have to deal with it. So why aren’t you prioritising your own feelings?”

Kageyama shrugged, “well, I like to look at him when he’s happy so…and- and when he looks at me, I just can’t say no to him.”

Noya clapped his hands, “Kageyama! You know what I realised?”

“What?”

“You’re a massive cuck.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

Kageyama stared at the ground, clenching his jaw because Noya was right. He is a cuck- he’s probably more of a cuck than Hinata.

“God…”

“So stop being a cuck.”

Kageyama glared at Noya, “as if it’s that easy!”

Noya shrugged, “it is.”

He gave Kageyama a lot to think about and Kageyama found it hard to sleep that night. He stayed tossing and turning, getting up to drink water, milk, air-

Deluded by midnight thoughts, he decided right then and there to confess after school.

He chickened out in the morning. Hinata clung onto him, a lot more than usual that day.

Class droned down to white noise and Hinata yawned quietly. Ito tapped her foot on Hinata’s table and he yawned again, tipping his chair back far enough for his head to nestle comfortably on top of Akane’s pencil case.

Again, she laughed and pulled at the hair that covered his forehead. He smiled and looked diagonally, at Kageyama.

He was looking at Hinata, he had always been looking at Hinata.

They didn’t look away; it wasn’t a stare of shame. Hinata smiled at Kageyama- a smile that felt foreign even to him.

It was a soft smile, barely there, reserved for those who needed to see it. Kageyama kept staring at him the way he always stared, mouth parted and eyes soft.

Hinata winked slyly and Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

This was...a different kind of stare and it made Hinata drop his smile, made his blush flow down his stomach, into his pants.

Kageyama shifted and fuck- was he smirking? Without warning, Kageyama returned Hinata’s wink with a wink of his own and Hinata shuddered.

He tried to sit up quickly, frazzled by the exchange and his chair tilted too far and he crashed to the floor.

The class turned to him, yelling, gasping and laughing. Hinata peeked over Akane’s table to see Kageyama turned away, a hand over his mouth and his shoulders trembling with laughter.

Recently, Hinata really couldn’t stop thinking about Kageyama.

He thought about him at night, he had thoughts- weird thoughts that would catch him off guard, thoughts of the kiss, how he never really hated it, how sometimes it looked like Kageyama was about to kiss him again.

He’d think about Kageyama’s stare- how it was a special stare that he had reserved for Hinata and Hinata only.

He pondered about the stare, he wondered what it meant, what mixture of emotions it carried, why he only looked at Hinata like that.

Some days, he would find his brain completely absent of Ito. He’d come to school, seeking out Kageyama, talking to Kageyama, laughing with Kageyama.

When Ito sauntered in, his world froze- but not like before. It was the uncomfortable iciness Hinata felt, like the winter mornings where the air would bite his nose before he could warm up.

Seeing her made him feel...guilty. He was supposed to like her, he _does_  like her but for some reason, she served as a bitter reminder.

If he thought about it really hard, if he was honest with himself, he’d say he would rather spend his days with Kageyama, surrounded by almost kisses and lustful stares without the lust.

But it felt like a betrayal to his purpose, what was the chase for if he didn't end up with Ito? What was the point of wasting everyone's time. He stayed in forced denial, in bitter ignorance and with a sigh, he tried convincing himself he was after Ito- not Kageyama.

He won on Friday.

Kageyama had gone home early and Ito was there, under the shedding trees.

“I thought about what you said to me,” she said and Hinata tilted his head, “do you want to go to the movies? This Sunday?”

“Go…”

“On a date,” she clarified.

Hinata had thought about this situation- this exact scene. He had thought about the butterflies that would erupt through his stomach, the wobble in his lips, the pure excitement that would run through his veins-

He felt nothing but guilt.

“Yeah,” he said. He cleared his throat, and tried to add more enthusiasm to his words, “Yeah! Sure.”

He told Kageyama the second he got home and Kageyama sounded just as monotone as he ever did over text.

 

**To: BAKAGEYAMA**

**Subject: SHE ASKED!!!!! ME OUT!!!!!**

**CN U CME OVR ON SYBDAY I NEED HELP IDK WAT TO WHWRE HELP HELP HELPRHERH HELP**

 

**To: Hinata Shouyou**

**Re: SHE ASKED!!!!! ME OUT!!!!!**

**k what time tho**

 

**To: BAKAGEYAMA**

**Re:Re: SHE ASKED!!!!! ME OUT!!!!!**

**YAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! :) :) :0 :0 :0 IM FREAKIJN OUT!!!!!**

 

**To: Hinata Shouyou**

**Re:Re:Re: SHE ASKED!!!!! ME OUT!!!!!**

**WHAT TIME DUMBASS ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION**

 

Hinata tried to be excited on Sunday and he was- except, his excitement resided in the wrong reasons.

He waited by the door, wondering just what was taking Kageyama so long.

At last, Kageyama’s monotonous knock run through the hallway and Hinata flung the door open.

“You’re here!”

Hinata picked through all his clothes and Kageyama laid on Hinata’s bed, sulking silently.

“Why are you so quiet for?” Hinata asked.

“I’m always quiet.”

“Not this quiet,” Hinata said, “should I wear this?”

He held up a white shirt and Kageyama shrugged.

“You’re supposed to help!” Hinata complained.

“Well how am I supposed to know what you look like until you put it on.”

Hinata rolled his eyes and wiggled out of his sweatshirt. Immediately he whipped to look at Kageyama, cheeks red. It was a weird instance to be shy, he knew Kageyama had seen him naked in clubrooms but...there was something strange about their relationship. Something too intimate to be considered friendship.

Kageyama’s cheeks were red too and he looked away after gaping.

Hinata moved to the door, opting to change in the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Kageyama asked.

“I...bathroom. To change.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, “you already took off your shirt and...I see you naked everyday.”

Hinata’s eyes grew wide.

“In the club room, dumbass,” Kageyama clarified quickly.

“Right, right…”

The silence was...made entirely of averted eyes and hushed blushes.

“So...how are dates usually like?” Hinata asked.

“Like dates.”

Hinata frowned. It was odd for Kageyama to talk in such a monotone way. He wondered what was wrong.

“Duh, stupid, but what should I expect? Give me tips Kageyama!” Hinata whined.

“I dunno. Food. Ito. Awkwardness.”

“We have to kiss,” Hinata said. He thought about it, kissing Ito and after a laboured minute he clicked his tongue- he couldn't imagine it.

“...Right,” Kageyama sighed.

“No Kageyama this is bad! I can’t imagine it.”

“Then don’t.”

“But how else am I supposed to prepare? Oh my God! Didn’t you say my kisses were bad? I’m a bad kisser,” Hinata whined, falling onto his bed on his back while his hand covered his face dramatically.

Kageyama snorted, “mmmm.”

“You’re supposed to disagree!” Hinata yelled, “how do I improve?”

“Practice.”

“How?!” Hinata yelled.

Hinata wasn’t exactly sure how his confidence boosted, what he even said, why Kageyama was looking away- he was always looking away...

“I have to practice on someone. But there’s no one who would want to practice with me.”

It was a suggestive statement and Hinata wasn’t sure if he meant to propose an idea.

Kageyama sat up straighter on the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck, bashfully almost.

“You know…”

“...Yeah?”

“Um-”

They were sentences born to never end but Hinata knew where Kageyama’s train of thought led to.

Well, he hoped Kageyama’s train of thought was the same as his.

Hinata stood up and so did Kageyama. Hinata counted it as unwritten consent.

“Why was my kiss bad last time?” Hinata asked and it seemed to break all the tension.

Kageyama snorted, “it was sloppy and stiff with no real technique.”

“There’s techniques in kissing?”

“Obviously! You can’t be stiff and breathe too much- it’s weird. And don’t panic too much. Ito would be...able to feel it.”

“Right,” Hinata nodded.

His confidence, his thoughts- it all wavered and he stalled by positioning Kageyama how he assumed his kiss with Ito would go.

It took too long but Kageyama didn’t seem to mind as much.

The kiss took longer, every time he leaned up with his lips pouted Kageyama would lean away and yell at him to close his eyes.

“I need to see you!” Hinata yelled.

“No you don’t! It’s weird!”

“What if I miss?”

“You won’t- idiot.”

He missed but then he started cackling.

They couldn’t stall for much longer, Kageyama couldn’t stop leaning away, he couldn’t continue to pretend this was only “practice for Hinata.”

Hinata couldn’t continue to think this was for the sake of Ito.

His heart was beating as loud as his breathing and truthfully, it had been thundering against his ribcage the second Kageyama agreed, he was too high on adrenaline to notice.

The quiet that fell between them let the absurdity of the situation really sink in. They were going to kiss under the disguise of practice, Hinata was going to feel Kageyama’s lips again and this time he would be aware.

It made him shiver, tremble, shake- both from excitement and anxiety.

Before cowardice could control him, Hinata surged up and gripped Kageyama by his collar. He smushed his lips to Kageyama’s, relishing in the surprised noise Kageyama let out.

After a few tense seconds, he relaxed into the kiss. His tightly pressed lips slackened to a soft press of skin. Kageyama tilted his head, to deepen the kiss and Hinata sighed into his mouth. Kageyama reached up to cup his cheeks, to press his thumbs into his soft skin and he almost smiled into Hinata's mouth, pleased by how his fingers sunk in.

His fingers were now entangled in Hinata’s hair and all Hinata was surrounded by the warm breeze found only in the depths of night.

Thoughts of techniques melted away and all he could feel was Kageyama, the night, Kageyama and _Tobio_.

Kageyama abruptly switched pace, he sped up the kiss while rolling his head to a quiet beat and all Hinata could do was moan.

It was quiet moan- something far from sexual- something all too innocent for this moment but it fired up something within Kageyama and fuck- he could do this forever.

Hinata’s grip tightened and so did Kageyama’s. Hinata clenched onto him, his closed eyes fluttered at the thought of being surrounded by nothing except Kageyama.

He didn’t feel fireworks, nor did he feel butterflies.

He felt the ghost of 3am stars gathering into a nebula.

He felt the comfort of a bonfire under the moonlit sky.

He felt cobalt, sapphire, navy- all these shades of blue he couldn’t dream of pronouncing. He felt the thunderings of clouds slamming into each other, he felt the adrenaline of a rollercoaster spiralling down- he felt the _crescendo_  of passionate violins.

He was the first to detach himself from the kiss, and Kageyama followed his mouth, his eyes still closed but his mouth refusing to clamp shut.

Hinata parted his eyes and looked at Kageyama.

He could tell the feeling was mutual.

Still he asked, seeking clarity.

“How was that?”

And Kageyama lied, knowing that if he told the full truth their kisses would end, Hinata would stop trembling in his arms and he would let go of his crumpled collar.

“Terrible,” his voice was too soft, too husky, too sensual for such a word.

“Huh?” Hinata said, his mind refusing to process Kageyama’s words.

“Terrible. Terrible, terrible- you call that a kiss? It’s worse...than your first kiss.”

Hinata stared up at him, his glazed eyes gone and his grip loose. Kageyama worried he took it too far- fuck, Hinata was probably mad now-

Hinata’s grip on his collar tightened and he pushed Kageyama onto the bed and crawled onto his thighs before Kageyama could blink.

“Oi-” Kageyama’s surprised yell was cut off by Hinata’s tongue delving into his mouth. He grabbed at Hinata, grabbed at his back, clawed at his shirt-

Hinata shifted, tilted his head the other way and Kageyama moaned into his mouth, his lashes fluttering and hands possessive.

His hands ended up untucking Hinata’s shirt, ended up under against his warm skin and Hinata gasped all too loud- arching his back at the touch.

They refused to stop, both clawed at each other, refusing to be left behind, refusing to stop touching.

Kageyama was the first to pull back, gasping out breaths he had been keeping in.

“How was that, huh?” Hinata asked, an eyebrow rising. It was mocking, cocky- sly and Kageyama rolled over so Hinata was under him.

It was the confidence in knowing Hinata wanted this just as much as he did that made him roll his hips down while he licked into Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata’s, soft, loud, filtered, unfiltered moans encouraged him to press harder, to kiss deeper, to hold him down longer-

Kageyama couldn’t stop, he only paused to bite lightly on Hinata’s lower lip and pull back, dragging his lip out. Their eyes would part slightly and Kageyama would let go, watching Hinata’s bottom lip bounce back into place and Hinata moaned, low and sweet.

It was addictive, and Hinata bit into his bottom lip and sucked on it, as an apology.

(I like you).

He might’ve whispered that into the heat of the moment, and Hinata might’ve heard it, under the sounds of lips against lips, sighs against groans.

He never answered, perhaps his mumbles were swept away and Hinata rolled with him, breaths heavy, lips desperate and glazed eyes rolled to the back of their heads.

Hinata’s alarm rang and Kageyama jumped away.

Hinata crawled over to his phone, blinking the haze in his eyes away.

“I should head out now,” he said, disappointment weighing down his words.

“...Right,” Kageyama said after a pause, “yeah, you should go.”

He really didn’t want to go.

Hinata stalled, shifting one foot to another.

“The fuck are you waiting for?” Kageyama asked, “don’t fuck up your date before it even starts.”

Hinata nodded and grabbed his bag.

Kageyama went with him and they trudged down the stairs.

“I should get home,” he said while slipping on his shoes and Hinata nodded.

Right.

“Was my kiss good?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama snorted. He looked at the door. He looked pained.

“Yeah, if you kiss her like that she’ll….she’ll probably fall for you.”

Hinata stared at him, his heart beating fast. Suddenly, he felt himself not wanting that and disappointment weighed him down.

It was a nice compliment- the nicest compliment he has ever recieved from Kageyama but-

He wished Kageyama never answered.

“Thanks,” he said when he could talk and Kageyama nodded. Curt. Short.

“Good luck,” Kageyama said. Before he could leave, he inhaled sharply, “tell me how it went on Monday, kay?”

Hinata offered a tight lipped smile.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him.

“Thought you’d be more excited about this,” Kageyama commented and Hinata agreed.

Ito beckoned for him and his walk to the train station was long. He spent too much time measuring his steps, too much time  staring at the sky, too much time thinking about Kageyama’s eyes.

He measured Kageyama against Ito- thought about how Ito never made him laugh as hard as Kageyama did, how he could never tousle with Ito, how her presence made him shrink, how her thoughts seemed to be more valued than his.

He thought about Kageyama, thought about their kiss- how it really wasn’t for practice because in truth, he never wants to kiss Ito like that.

And he doesn’t think he would, given the circumstances.

He wondered if he could ever pour such emotions of lust and want into a kiss with someone else, if he could taste the stars and night with someone else.

He wondered if his heart would slow and speed up at the same time with Ito.

The date dragged on.

Hinata frowned when he saw her, standing by the stairs. He wondered if it was too late to turn back but she had saw him already and he missed Kageyama already.

They watched a movie and Hinata found himself leaning away, thoroughly disconnected with the film.

He wondered why he was still with Ito.

Perhaps it was the insecurity of Kageyama not liking him back. Sure, Kageyama went along with his practice kisses, his dumb excuses to spend time together- but it might not mean anything to Kageyama. Sometimes, his lingering gazes would spell out a sense of fondness, and his smiles would mean more than “you’re funny,” and Hinata wondered, if he was projecting. He wondered if these things were just a figment of his imagination- maybe he was seeing things he wanted to see, maybe his mind was playing with him.

Maybe it was one-sided.

Maybe he values Kageyama more than Kageyama values him.

As a friend.

As a foe.

As a soulmate.

Perhaps it was out of guilt- a sense of betrayal to his former self. Ito was a girl he deemed his soulmate, he had their futures planned out. He would confess and they would date through high school, through uni, through adulthood and through their lives.

This date.

This miserable date.

Was all that he had hoped for from the beginning.

It was a day he dreamt about, a day, he planned, a day he decided would be the best day of his life.

He owed his past self this date.

She seemed as disinterested as him and he wondered again, what the point of this was.

He wished Kageyama was here.

He really missed him.

Usually, it was Hinata starting mindless conversations with Ito. His mind was too preoccupied with Kageyama and Ito staggered through their silences, thrown off by the change in their conversational dynamics.

True conversation sparked when she asked about Kageyama. Hinata talked about him for an hour straight, referencing their shenanigans, drawing in dumb things Kageyama said, talking about how Kageyama was probably the best-

“Best?” She asked, “best friend?”

“No…” he said, his voice dying off, “he’s not my friend.”

He couldn’t consider him a friend. It made his stomach drawl, made him dizzy, made him taste blood.

He looked at Ito and he tried imagining her in Kageyama’s place. He wondered about kissing her, letting her kiss him, looking at him with a smile as faint as his breath, laughing at her and her laughing at him.

It made his jaw clench- made him angry, made him feel wrong.

She asked about Kageyama some more and for once, Hinata didn’t feel jealous at all.

“Hinata...truth is, I wanted to bring you here to talk to you about...Kageyama.”

“Hm?”

Ito fiddled with her hair.

“You- you’re just so close with him recently! The closest anyone’s ever been to him and it’s- it’s perfect! You can tell him about me, you can sneak in good words about me.”

Hinata finished off his milkshake, nodding.

He was glad, this made it easier to leave Ito just as she was planning to leave him.

“Wait, what does that nod mean? You’ll do it? Please? Please, please?”

Hinata looked around the cafe, and his eyes landed on a piece of fruitcake in the display.

“Hey, do you know what Kageyama’s favourite cake is?” He asked, leaning in. Ito stared at him, eyes blinking slowly.

“No? Who would I?”

He got up and skipped to the display. He pointed at the cake and after a good three minutes, he traipsed back to Ito.

“You’re right. Why would _you_?” he said. His tone changed and he looked down at the table, “can I tell you a secret?”

“What?”

“I didn’t want to come today.”

Ito blinked. Then she blinked again and her jaw slackened.

“What- why?”

“Kageyama was at my place before and I wanted to spend more time with him I guess. He’s so cool…”

“You’d rather spend time with him- instead of me?”

“Well, you prefer him over me as well, right? That’s why you wanted to meet up with me, to talk about him.”

She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find a response.  
“Well, anyways-” Hinata began but she interrupted with a confused grunt.

“But- but you _like_  me. Why would you choose him over the girl you like?”

“I like him more, duh,” he said, rolling his eyes, “hey, let’s end this date-”

“Do you like him or something? In a gay way?”

Hinata paused.

“Well?” she asked, seething. She held her hand, trying to stop the slight tremble.

“Yeah...I- yeah! God…it feels so weird admitting it out loud but it- wow, I really do like him.”

She stared at him, her expression a mess of shock and confusion. Of pain and betrayal. Of anger and sadness.

“Well don’t do anything stupid like confess, he’s straight. He’s straight and he doesn’t like you.”

“Ito-”

“He doesn’t like _you_ ,” she hissed, staring down at the table, her eyes bulging from her sockets.

Hinata stayed quiet.

“He’s straight, Hinata, he’s dated girls, he’s kissed girls, he went on a date with me, he’s straight. He’s straight- get that through that thick skull of yours, he’s straight.”

“What if-”

“He’s not! He can’t be gay!” She yelled, “he can’t! He- he likes me, I can feel it, sometimes he stares at me for a long time, he- he can’t keep his eyes off me- he-”

She choked on her words and Hinata waited for her to catch his breath. He swallowed and remembered to breathe.

“And- and who’s to say he’d like you of all people? You- you’re short and you don’t ever try to look good, you’re so loud- he hates loud people, he hates flashy people- even girls don’t like you, what makes you think someone as hot as him would like _you,_ Hinata?”

Hinata clenched his jaw and he stood up.

“You’re a fucking bitch, Ito, no wonder Kageyama thinks you’re not worth my time.”

He turned away and made his way to the door. He looked back to see Ito’s head down, her shoulders trembling with pent up rage.

He called Kageyama.

His fingers trembled and he missed the buttons too many times. He held the phone up to his ear and gripped the cake bag tighter.

Kageyama didn’t answer.

As he walked to the train station with his shaky steps, he left three voicemails, each with the same message in varying tones of artificial enthusiasm.

The fourth call cut off with a tired message of, _“it looks like you do not have enough credit to make this call-”_

Hinata sighed.

Monday was too far.

His mother worried about him. Throughout dinner he was quiet and distant, his eyes were glazed over and his chopsticks tapped against his plate.

He went to bed early but he refused to sleep.

He rolled around in his bedspread, one foot in his blankets, then two feet out, then he was flipping to the other side, trying to find refuge on the colder side of his bed.

He thought about Monday, thought about Kageyama’s absence, thought about how he missed him...thought about what Ito said.

It seemed ridiculous at first- Kageyama looked disappointed when Hinata broke off their kiss- that must mean something.

Ito had said he wasn’t straight and that- Hinata wondered if she was right.

He had never shown any interest in girls, sure- but he hasn’t shown any interest in boys either.

He liked commenting on how loud and obnoxious Hinata’s voice was, his laugh was. He preferred the quiet, the calm.

He was like a lake along a tranquil horizon, cold with blue and rippling with ease.

He didn’t deserve to be ruined by a splash.

They were the opposites, Kageyama liked sweet tea and Hinata lived for bitter coffee, Kageyama valued honesty as much as Hinata valued kindness. Kageyama loved silent afternoons driven by hushed whispers and Hinata loved cold mornings where they had to shout over the fog.

Opposites exist to stay opposites.

Fire and ice do not mix.

Ito was right as much as Hinata was wrong.

He thought about confessing and he laughed a bitter laugh.

Why did his tastes run in those who were out of his league?

He avoided the morning by playing a thirty minute round of ‘Snake’ on his phone. His mother said he was late and his sister called him a moron.

It was weird, feeling such anxiety before school began. He didn’t know why, he wanted to see Kageyama but-

He hadn’t called him back, didn’t answer to any of his texts except for when he left Hinata on seen.

Kageyama seemed to be avoiding him just as Hinata had been avoiding the day.

Still, he trudged through school, his lunch box filled with cake meant for Kageyama only and his knees held a slight tremor.

He didn’t see Kageyama in the morning but he saw Ito. She glared at him and Hinata glared right back.

She looked like a mess, her hair was is disarray much like the bow that slung around her neck. Hinata looked at Kageyama’s desk- he wasn’t there and he sat in his chair while setting his bag on the desk.

Kageyama came in late. Hinata stared at him, trying to catch his eye but Kageyama stared elsewhere, late note between his fingers.

Hinata stopped by his desk as soon as class was over. He slammed his hands down and Kageyama snapped his gaze up at him.

He looked just as tired as Hinata.

“Fuck do you want?” He asked, the ends of his words crackling. Hinata’s invitation to leave died at the tip of his tongue and he frowned.

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing,” Kageyama stood up and shoved Hinata out of the way before heading for the door.

“Where are you going?”

Kageyama didn’t answer.

Hinata’s gaze landed on Ito who snickered into the back of her hand. He scowled at her and grabbed his lunchbox from his bag before running after Kageyama.

“Kageyama stop- oi! I need to talk to you!”

He grabbed for Kageyama’s hand and Kageyama flinched away. Hinata dropped his lunchbox and Kageyama stared at it.

“Don’t feel like talking.”

Hinata stayed there, frozen with smudged fruitcake in his green box.

It was stupid- Kageyama probably had reasons to be mad-

But he wondered if Kageyama knew.

Knew that Hinata liked him more than Ito.

That he thought about their kisses every night.

That he thought about aligning their hands together just to see the difference in centimetre.

What if-

What if Kageyama wasn’t ok with it?

What if the idea of them being together repulsed him as much as it repulsed Ito.

What if Hinata was wrong.

Still, Hinata needed to know- needed Kageyama to know from him.

He didn’t have time for avoidance.

So he grabbed Kageyama’s arm again before dragging him down the staircase. Kageyama complained but he didn’t draw his hand back.

He let Hinata lead him to a nearby storage room in a hallway that no one used, enshrouded in chemicals and broomsticks.

Hinata closed the door. Light wafted in through the slits of the narrow window of the door and all he could hear was their laboured breathing.

Quiet but loud in the same breath.

“I need to talk to you,” Hinata said. Kageyama stayed silent, as if deciding if he wanted to listen or not.

“...Talk.”

Hinata stared up at him, unsure where to start. Kageyama was encompassed in the dark, shrouded in shadows. The light from the window hit him in strips, lit up one of his eyes, like a prism of blue.

Hinata’s grip tightened around his lunch box and he stared down.

“Um, I got you fruitcake.”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows.

“Thanks.”

“Uh- I-” Hinata laughed without humour, “I was out with Ito and I- I was thinking about you. Then I bought this cake.”

Kageyama didn’t reach for the box, even after Hinata held it out slightly.

“Why the fuck were you thinking about me during your date with Ito?”

Hinata couldn’t look him in the eye.

“This is weird. Don’t hate me, ok? Don’t...don’t stop being my friend after what I’m gonna say.”

“What the fu-”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. All day yesterday. I didn’t talk to Ito much ‘cuz- because I kept thinking that I’d rather be spending a day doing nothing with you than go on a date with her.”

The pause was emphasised by Kageyama’s heavy breathing.

“I like you a lot. I think...I think I started liking you ever since we kissed, y’know? At that party? We were blindfolded and I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

Hinata kept going, before Kageyama could break his pause.

“Um, I dunno, it’s weird, the more time I spent with you, the more I stopped caring about her until I stopped- I stopped no- noticing where she is- was- where she was-”

Hinata choked on his words and it hit him just how nervous he really was.

“You’re straight, though. And you don’t date anyways, right? You’re not interested...so I don’t really have a chance. She told me I didn’t when I left early yesterday- she was like “girls don’t like you so why would he, stupid,” and- _ha_ \- I mean yeah, she has a point. Um. Yeah.”

Hinata looked up finally, his eyes connecting with Kageyama’s gaze.

He looked shocked and his mouth floundered. Hinata couldn’t tell what emotions he was wearing, what he was thinking, whether the hand coming up was to punch Hinata or cup his face.

“Take your cake,” Hinata said, pushing it to Kageyama’s chest before he threw the door open and bolted away.

“Oi- wait-”

Kageyama grabbed for Hinata’s shoulder as they spilled out into the deserted hallways.

Kageyama spun him around while dropping the lunchbox and pressed him against the adjacent wall. Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, ready for a punch, a slap- maybe Kageyama would spit on him.

Instead Kageyama closed the gap hurriedly, his lips sliding over Hinata’s in desperation, his fingers trembling around Hinata’s collar from urgency.

It was a fast kiss, a rushed kiss, absent of tongue but full of feelings resembling affection.

Kageyama broke off and rested his forehead against Hinata’s.

“Who do you think you are, leaving before hearing my answer?”

Hinata breathed harshly through his nose, his heart beat hiccuping.

“I was jealous- of Ito. I was...I was mad you chose Ito over me,” Kageyama sighed and Hinata snorted.

“You’re an idiot,” his voice sounded watery but Kageyama didn’t comment.

His voice was probably watery as well.

“You’re the idiot...believing Ito was right.”

Hinata hummed in response, his voice ripped away from him.

“Forget what she thinks, she’s just mad you’re better than her.”

Hinata kissed him again. He cupped Kageyama’s face and Kageyama stroked the groves of his hips.

“We might get caught- we shouldn’t out here-” Kageyama said.

“Right- yeah,” Hinata looked around. The halls were empty. He looked at his watch, “we should get to class.”

Kageyama hooked a finger around Hinata’s belt and dragged him back to the storage room.

 

____

 

“Good cake- what cafe was this?”

“Why are you eating it, you dropped it like, 8 times.”

“Doesn’t make it any less a cake.”

Otosaka-sensei had left half an hour ago. She told them to leave when the astronomy club members show up and they nodded.

Hinata scratched the blooming bruise along his collarbones.

He sat on the desk, his legs slung on either side of Kageyama who sat on his seat, fork balanced between his teeth.

They talked aimlessly, about nothing and everything, about the present and past. Hinata laughed and Kageyama couldn’t help but smile.

He felt funny around Hinata, felt like he could really smile or look ugly without judgement. Hinata told him he had a really pretty smile.

“Kageyama you’re so pretty-”

Kageyama blushed and looked away, “don’t say shit like that-”

“I will! Because I can now! You’re so pretty! And hot, and handsome, and attractive and-”

Kageyama told him to shut up and he shoved a piece of cake into Hinata’s mouth.

“Tobio,” Hinata said suddenly, “I’m gonna call you Tobio.”

Tobio stared up at him, a small smile playing by his lips.

“Ok, Shouyou, you make my name sound dumb though.”

Before Shouyou could reply, a phone buzzed. They looked around and their eyes landed on a phone on Ito’s desk.

It wasn’t long before she barged in, her hair spilling over her shoulders.

She stopped short at the sight of them sitting so close. She glared at Shouyou who turned his body to look at her.

She caught sight of the bites along his neck, the slightly red ear, the purpling around his neck. He looked at Tobio, at his messy hair and swollen lips.

She scowled with scorn. She looked like she was going to say something. She opened her mouth, closed it before snatching up her phone and leaving.

Shouyou exhaled sharply and Tobio ran his palm along Shouyou’s knee.

Ito trembled outside, jealousy plaguing her and collapsing around her insides, rupturing her with envy.

She peered inside, secretly- it was a prank, it had to be a prank-

Shouyou was calling Tobio dumb, provoking him with futile insults and Tobio slid his fruitcake away before standing up, his hands on either side of Shouyou.

They were laughing now, through insults and harmless jabs.

She could out them, if it wasn’t a prank. Ruin the rest of their high school career- this school wasn’t as accepting as her.

But Ito couldn’t remember seeing Shouyou so _happy_ , so full of life. The tightness around her jaw loosened and no-

She couldn’t.

 

____

 

Class was boring. Shouyou faked a yawn and leaned his head back. His chair tilted back and the back of his head rested against a pencil case.

Tobio’s head loomed over him and Shouyou grinned. He poked the back of his pen into Tobio’s cheek until it clicked.

“Pay attention, moron, we’re not second years anymore,” Tobio said but he didn’t push Shouyou’s pen away from his face.

“I can’t when I see you,” Shouyou whispered.

He watched the tips of Tobio’s ears turn red. Then the apples of his cheeks and next his nose.

“Cheesy idiot, stop being stupid.”

Still, he brushed Shouyou’s hair away from his forehead, and pinched his cheek.

Cute, Shouyou was so fucking _cute._

“Wanna go to the storage room at lunch?” Tobio murmured and Shouyou blushed bright.

“S-sure, yeah- cool- yeah, yes-”

“Hinata! Stop bothering Kageyama and turn around!” Osano-sensei snapped.

Shouyou sprung back upright and his chair collapsed under him, surprised by his sudden movement. He fell down in a crash of limbs and the class laughed.

“Do I need to move you?” She asked when Shouyou sat back up and he shook his head quickly, his eyes wide and cheeks red.

Tobio snickered quietly behind him and when Osano-sensei turned around, he poked the back of Shouyou’s neck with his mechanical pencil.

He traced down characters and it took Shouyou too long to process.

But when he did, he leaned down on his desk, head caged in by his arms to hide his blush.

_(You’re cute)._

Shouyou turned back around, to reply, to smile- and he managed a shy grin before Osano-sensei bellowed at him to turn back around.

Tobio stared at the back of his neck, covering his smile with his hand.

God, he was so _lucky_.


End file.
